


Scattered Petals

by EternallyEcho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: A one-shot collection of various stories relating to the ongoing series of fantasy medieval Pokemon from the Bluebells Are Forever story and its sequels. Multi-genre. Characters may and will vary.
Relationships: Abagoura | Carracosta/Kamex | Blastoise, Brigarron | Chesnaught/Gekkouga | Greninja, Flygon/Gaburias | Garchomp, Foodin | Alakazam/Kairiky | Machamp, Nidoking/Sidon | Rhydon
Kudos: 10





	1. Foreward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bluebells Are Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011868) by [EternallyEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho). 



Hey there! Thanks for clicking on this fic collection!

Just a blabber page here, so click on if you want to read some things. Fair warning, since it's still needed: it's gonna have gay Pokemon topics.

If you're new to my fanfic series, it's basically gay medieval Pokemon, like the Mystery Dungeon series, but with less tech and no humans whatsoever. (Not even the main character being turned into one!) To get better context, you may need to read my fanfics, but hopefully you can read these on their own too.

This is a small and ongoing series of one-shots based on my current Pokemon fanfics, _Bluebells Are Forever_ and its sequels. These are just small stories that I've propped up on my blog, but I also wanted to post them on here.

What originally stalled me from including them on here was that I wasn't sure what format I wanted it in, and I wanted to see how they'd hold up on their own, away from a fanfic website. They didn't do half bad, actually! (At least not by my standards, haha.) But now I figured out how I'm going to try posting them on this website.

Unlike my normal story, these will be mostly short, isolated events, occurring around different timelines of the story, but not immediately impacting the plot flow, and useful more for expanding other characters and events.

(Please note that this means that, unless stated otherwise, these stories will not be chapters that directly tie to one another. You might see some characters pop up for one story that don't appear in another, possibly even including the main ones. This also means that you don't need to go directly in order, so enjoy bouncing around with each story too!)

I'll give this a shot by tossing in where in the timeline it goes, and have the story follow from there.

* * *

So, for example, the one-shot story called _Budding and Blooming_ , would have a timeline that shows:

Timeline Placement: Prior Events - - - _Bluebells Are Forever_ \- **X** \- _Melting Gelid Roses_

That 'X' will mark when the one-shot takes place after one story, but before another. Here's another example of the one-shot Fresh Air:

Timeline Placement: **PRIOR EVENTS** \- - - _Bluebells Are Forever_ \- - - _Melting Gelid Roses_

If it occurs simultaneously, then there will be no 'X,' but the work itself will be labeled by CAPS instead.

Specifically for something like "prior events," this means the work will take place some time before the first fanfic, with the dashes in between meaning that the story occurs in events leading up to the fanfic.

Each story also has characters listed in the notes section before the story itself, which is basically to tell which Pokemon I'm using, as well as the actual genre of the story, since the tags will list everything that I include. After all, I've got to list the various topics that will come up in each part of the collection.

It's a work in progress type of development, so if someone has a better suggestion, I might go with that instead! I'd rather use arrows of some sort for this, but I believe that AO3 might not produce those characters across all interfaces (like mobile, for example), so I want to make sure it will display easily elsewhere. Even if it does, I'll worry about dressing it up pretty later on when I've got more time for it.

* * *

Anyway, that's all from me.

Again, if you follow my blog, these probably won't be too new at first. But, as I go forward with writing in the future, I'll look into updating both this and the blog together, so hopefully you can choose wherever you like to read!

Thank you for following this foreword! I hope it helps you enjoy the stories as well. Feel free to begin reading!


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This story was one of the first one-shots that I wrote up, so I figured it should be the first that I include for this series. It's pretty short, and from some years ago, but I think it's still cute.
> 
> Characters Featured: King Nidoking, General Rhydon
> 
> Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
> 
> Timeline Placement: Prior Events - X - Bluebells Are Forever - - - Melting Gelid Roses
> 
> Anyway, let me post it below already. Enjoy reading!

Alone on this throne, Nidoking quietly mused over the relentless images that plagued his mind. Her grace, which showed whenever she strolled around, the beautiful dark blue dress gliding across her lighter blue body. She had soft and dark eyes that carefully studied not only him, but also the kingdom. The sweetest smile his wife could muster for almost anyone, especially for him.

Gone.

Never more could she offer him sage advice. Whenever something tore at him, sending him into a berserk frenzy, she could have calmed him. No longer. Her soothing voice, lost. All of the patience she could hold whenever they faced odds that would practically cripple him, drained. Everything she had that he couldn't take in, the ways she tried to teach him in, when he was slowly learning her more every day.

Stopped.

Nidoking grasped his head as everything flooded back to him. It wasn't swift, nor merciful. Sweat poured down her face. Heavy inhales, which she exhaled as breathless panting. Hot. Cold. Wincing from however the doctors treated her. Forcing a smile and courage whenever her husband walked in. Letting her charade fall apart whenever she couldn't see him. Crying. Her tears. His.

Time hadn't healed him.

Yet, she left her final words were written to him, delivered after her death:

"My Beloved Nidoking,

Do not despair. Yes, by the time you read this, I will be dead. It's not quite the end I had pictured for myself, but I suppose it's meant to be that way. But that's neither here nor there. I know you. You will obsess over this, and my words cannot stop you for the immediate aftermath. Mourn me, as I can imagine you will. Though our time was short, I cherished it as deeply as you have. Don't, and I mean it, don't let this stop you, nor tear you apart. You have a kingdom to run, and people that love you still. Other monarchs will think you've weakened; your subjects will probably lose hope. But don't you dare ever give in to that. Wear the crown with pride; continue to do your best for your people every day. Be open to the changes that will open around you. Rediscover the old things and people you thought you knew. Lead with strength, wisdom, and kindness. And please: love again. You will have many years still ahead of you; don't spend them alone. Do this and honor my memory. It's all I can ask. As long as you do your best, that's all I'll need to know.

Love always,

Your Queen, Nidoqueen"

She hadn't been able to speak to him on her last days, so that would have to suffice for him. It didn't.

A pounding sounded from the door across the throne room. Nidoking pulled his hands from his face and glanced up. It opened and he watched his general, Rhydon, storm into the room and pressed the door closed behind him.

Shaking his head, the general locked the doors behind him, and then rushed across the hall, nearly forgetting to bow as he passed the room's center. Soon, he was up to the thrones, one occupied, and the other vacant.

"Your Majesty." Rhydon bowed again.

"Are they still calling me such?" Nidoking's voice broke out, distant, but still filled with mournful sorrow.

General Rhydon jerked his head up. "Why wouldn't they?" He pushed himself to his feet, observing his king. The ruler was slumped over the throne, his dark and heavy eyes vacantly fixed across the room.

"Let's not lie about it, Rhydon." Nidoking lightly shook his head, just barely steadying his voice. "It's impossible for you to have not heard the whispers grown to normal conversations. They claim that I'm so ill fit for the throne these days. People want to see a new ruler, one that isn't broken." He sighed. "Who would you put here?"

"No one!" Rhydon barked with a sudden surge of anger. "Let the fools talk all they please. There is no one better suited for this throne than you!"

"Why do you lie to me?" Nidoking turned his gaze to Rhydon. The ferocity behind his bright red eyes was a bit daunting. "They're right, by now."

"They're not!"

"Who could possibly believe such?" Nidoking shook his head again. "I've missed opportunities for negotiations with the other kingdoms. Trades failed in part because of me."

"You're not expected to tend all of them."

"And what of the streets? Still filled with rioters, bandits that surged from the forests?"

"We'll need to get stricter with our guards, our watch."

"How about with the town events? The ones without the king, without their usual banners and traditions?"

"People adapt to change."

"Please. Not even my soldiers and servants can look me in the eyes."

"Then what am I doing?!" Rhydon roared. His eyes were locked onto Nidoking's. "I'm here. I'm looking at you. And do you know what I see? My king."

"Your broken leader."

"A strong ruler that will recover—"

"One that has taken too much time to do so, still lost within—"

"My friend."

Mouth still open, but words lost, Nidoking blinked. He straightened himself up as he focused on Rhydon's softened scowl, his buried concerns surfacing.

"Is that what it takes?" The general was quieter, though still above whispering. He stepped up the steps and leaned down before the king. "Do you truly need reminders? I'm at your side throughout your life and yet you still think that I would ever lose faith in you?"

"Anyone else would have. Just go outside and ask."

"Their opinions don't matter to me." Nidoking opened his mouth to argue, but choked on the words as Rhydon grabbed his hands. "You matter. Nidoking, we've been friends since we were young. No one can tarnish our bond. Not even you on your worst days."

"Why not?"

Rhydon squeezed Nidoking's hands. "Because I know you. Others may be unsure of you, but not me. I've seen your strength in your decisions and how you hold firm to your believes. You're encouraging when others doubt themselves and have the wisdom to guide them. Not enough people get to see it, but you are most certainly kind to those you come to know."

"I don't deserve your praise." Nidoking looked away from the general.

"If you don't, I don't know who does."

"Anyone else. You just need to find them."

"No one else will deserve the praise that I can give you because only you have earned that from me."

Returning his attention to Rhydon, the king observed his general, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me why."

"What?"

"Rhydon, you're so adamant on singing such high praise of me, in spite of my recent failures." The king's shoulders slumped. "What for?"

"W…Would you expect any less from a friend?" The general shook his head. "I owe it to you, to keep you here and keep you going."

"You're still not explaining this to me." Nidoking sighed. "What makes you so resolute in defending me?"

The general hesitated and glanced away from the king for a minute. He turned back and blushed, unable to maintain eye contact with Nidoking. Slowly, Rhydon sighed and released Nidoking's hands, shifting away from the throne.

"Because I've felt the same way for you every day since we were growing up. Because I…love you."

Jaw dropped, Nidoking blinked. His eyes wavered as he studied Rhydon, who dropped his head again, still flushed. Their hearts hammered and they shuddered slightly from the revelation.

After a long two minutes, Nidoking managed out, "W-Why now?"

"I…I'm not sure. Before, while growing up, I couldn't tell you because of status differences. Then Nidoqueen came here and once I knew you loved her, I decided that I would never tell you. But now, I…with you in this much pain, I wanted to either alleviate it or redirect it."

"Redirect…?" Nidoking shook his head. "Rhydon, I would never! You know me, and you know who I've been with, that I'm no straight arrow!"

"Oh, I know you don't mind that, but I figured you might…that this wouldn't be the most appropriate time, I suppose." Rhydon sighed. "But, it's been months, and I'm willing to try anything that will break you out of your…stupor, if you will."

"Consider it shattered, and well done."

Apprehensively, Rhydon chuckled. After that, the pair gazed at one another, still unsure where to go from here or what else to say. Face still burning and heart racing, Rhydon shook his head.

"Uh…well, I do have other…things to tend to. Will that be all, Your Highness?"

Silently, Nidoking nodded.

"Very well."

With a bow, Rhydon stepped away and briskly walked to the center, nearly forgetting to bow again. He spun around and hurried out of the throne room's door, leaving the king to contemplate what had just unfolded.

Night fell. Nidoking sat quietly in his bed, vacantly staring into his darkened room. There were desks and wardrobes that lined the walls, potted flowers, curtains, windows, but he couldn't focus on anything in particular. He tightly grasped his covers, and leaned back against the pillows behind him.

Slowly, the door creaked open and a slight light shined in. Nidoking watched it expand, and then become covered with a shadow, before disappearing once more. Looking up, he watched bright red eyes study him.

"You…summoned me, Sire?"

"Lock the door, please."

Uneasily, General Rhydon turned and locked it. He pivoted back around as he waited for the king's orders. Nidoking rolled his eyes.

"Don't just stand there. Come."

With a nervous nod, Rhydon approached the bedside. Nidoking patted the bed's empty space beside him. Rhydon gaped and rapidly shook his head.

"No, Sire, I can't."

"Then you'll be standing for quite some time, and that will make us both uncomfortable." He patted the bed again. "Please. Lay down, or sit, at least."

Releasing a heavy breath, Rhydon sat down on the bed and refused to turn for a moment. Nidoking tugged his shoulder and the general slipped backwards, falling onto the bed. Quickly, he brought his legs up, poorly salvaging his clumsiness, much to Nidoking's amusement.

"So graceful."

"Hush up."

Nidoking laughed as Rhydon threw his head back on a pillow, blushing brightly. Eventually, Nidoking stopped and scooted back, gazing at the general.

"W…What did you need, Sire?"

"Right." Nidoking coughed. "Before, you needed to leave, but I wasn't through with our discussions from earlier."

"Oh…that." The general tensed up and raised his shoulders. "W-Was there more that you needed to know?"

"Yes, plenty."

"Ah." Rhydon sat back up and shuffled around in the bed, staring down at his legs.

"Forgive me, but I…it feels like I don't know you anymore." Rhydon's shoulders slumped and he lowly nodded. Nidoking lifted the general's chin. "That's inexcusable on my part. So, I'll need to learn again and understand better going forward."

Gently, Nidoking moved his face up to Rhydon's and pressed their lips together. Rhydon's eyes widened as his king kissed him, and held it for a minute. Slowly, Nidoking pulled away from his general and stared quietly as Rhydon studied him.

"So, shall we get started? There's a lot to go over, and…well, I suppose we have the nights ahead to work with, but I'd like to make up for lost time sooner." He smiled. "After all, I'm sure there's more that we can explore." They blinked before Nidoking burst out laughing. "Choice words while we're in bed!"

Rhydon joined in on the laughter. "Honestly, I've come to expect it around you."

"Have you, now? My reputation precedes me!"

They laughed a little more before quieting down again. Rhydon lowered his arms around Nidoking, who inched closer to the general. Slowly, Rhydon leaned back and looked to break away from his king.

"Sire, it's late. I…I should go."

"Please don't." Nidoking held tightly to Rhydon. "I…I don't want to spend tonight alone. And…I haven't laughed since…since…"

He glanced away, only to have Rhydon move forward and kiss him. They moved closer together and shut their eyes, pressing their lips into one another for a minute. Lingering, they broke away and sat quietly on the bed.

"There's not a lot for you to learn, really." Rhydon grinned. "You catch on quickly."

"Perhaps, but…this is a different side to both of us." Nidoking nuzzled his head against Rhydon's. "And I like it."

Together, they laid back and softly murmured to one another, reminiscing their childhood days. As Rhydon explained how he discovered his feelings, Nidoking nodded and attentively listened. Hours passed before the two slowly succumbed to their exhaustion, falling asleep within each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this one. It's bittersweet! I posted originally that the idea of this was canon, though perhaps not exactly the way it unfolds. Maybe it could use a cleaning or updating, but for now, I'll leave it as is.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Dinner and Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> Here's a story that focuses on a romantic light for the usual main characters of my fanfics, highlighting an event that they mention repeatedly during the course of the first story. It's stupid cute and very gay.
> 
> Characters Featured: Greninja, Chesnaught
> 
> Additional Cast: Miltank
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Timeline Placement: Prior Events - - - BLUEBELLS ARE FOREVER - - - Melting Gelid Roses
> 
> Pretty much toward the very end of that story's events. Anyway, check below! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Through the busy night streets of a lush, flowery town, a bulky knight guided his companion past several onlookers. His partner, a frog, nervously glanced around at suspicious eyes, as many gazed upon the pair. Stumbling past an inn, he tugged on his partner's hand, and the hedgehog slowed to look back upon his companion.

"Greninja, what's wrong?"

"Look, it was really, um, fun," mumbled Greninja. "Before, that is, when we brought this up. But…do you really want to be in front of these people, Chesnaught?"

"Sure." Chesnaught grinned at Greninja, who tugged up on his tongue over his face. "I did promise you to dinner and drinks, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but that's…in front of folks." Greninja frowned. "Didn't you want to be more discreet about this stuff?"

"Yeah, I do," murmured Chesnaught, and he glanced down at the ground. "It's hard in a town that's not as open as you'd expect it to be."

"Then what are we doing out, and together like this?"

"As far as anyone's concerned, they're just watching a knight gleefully tug a ninja around town."

"Speaking of, you're having too much fun with that." Greninja lowered his eyes at Chesnaught's grin returning. "Far too much fun."

"Just trust me, ok?" Chesnaught bounced slightly in place. "I'm kind of running on a lot of excitement right now."

"Oh?"

"Yep, so, come on."

Taking Greninja's hands into his, Chesnaught tugged him forward. Giggling, Greninja caved as he followed the knight again through the streets. They hurried past a few stores, brushed through younger Pokemon out past their bedtime, and made their way to a public house.

"Bell's Belles?"

"Yeah, they're still working on their name," noted Chesnaught, holding the door open for Greninja. "Last month, it was just Purple Belle's. At least, I think that's what they were calling it."

"Huh."

"After you, my fair sir."

Chesnaught bowed his head and gestured to the open door. Greninja chuckled as he walked through, sliding his hand along Chesnaught's free arm. The knight followed the ninja inside, and the two made their way to an open table.

"Where is everyone?"

"See, it's late enough to be past usual dinner hours," explained Chesnaught. "But, early enough to beat the late night rush."

"That's good, then." Greninja drummed the table lightly. "…How long did you have this planned for?"

"Told you that I was taking you out for this, didn't I?" Chesnaught smirked. "I knew how to pick the right hours for this place."

"You've been here before."

"Well, yeah."

"Then don't overdramatize it," mocked Greninja. "You just know your favorite place to eat." Chesnaught cleared his throat. "…One of your favorite places?" His partner nodded. "Guess you should know."

"Yep. Oh, there's the server."

They glanced as a plump pink cow sauntered over to their table, and both pulled back as she leaned against the table, causing it to slide back a bit. She lowered her eyes and batted them at both of her patrons.

"Hello, hello, boys," came her sultry voice. "My name is Miltank, and I'm looking to help you two have a great meal and a great night."

"…Can we at least tell her?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Madam, you don't need to try so hard with us," insisted Greninja.

"Hmm? You boys want to have a good time out, don't you?"

"Yes, but specifically with each other." Chesnaught shifted his attention between Greninja and a confused Miltank. Sighing, Chesnaught dropped his hand on Greninja's, and tenderly rubbed it. "Very. Specifically. Each other."

"…Oh, thank gods," murmured Miltank, in a far more relaxed tone. "Folks around here don't understand how grateful I am for gents like you." She pushed up from the table and pinched her brow. "Other male characters that walk in here are aggravating to please. They want me to be sexy, they want me to be more into it, flash a little body, I need to smile, and laugh, and make them feel welcomed. Why? I serve food and drinks. It's part of why I prefer ladies coming in together."

"We apologize."

"Please don't, you're my miracle of the evening." She smiled again, now genuinely, and presented them with menus. "We've got our best baker tonight, and she's trying out different recipes from near and far. You can try out some extra dishes that strike your interest, or stick with what you know."

"Um, I'll stick with the Leppaoran Salad," decided Chesnaught, barely checking the menu. "That, and Ganlon Gin, if possible."

"Sure thing." She turned to Greninja. "How about you?"

"Um…there's sushi on here."

"Ah, Salac Sushi, yeah. It's one of the specials that our baker is trying out." She tapped at her cheek for a moment. "Comes with apples, I think. Management wanted something extra on the plates, just in case."

"That sounds good for food." Greninja studied the menu. "Um…wait, Moomoo Mead?"

"Is…do you really want to order that?" Miltank closed her eyes. "That's one of the popular choices."

"Then why are you squeezing your eyes…? Oh." Greninja poured over the menu again. "Watmel Wine sounds fine."

"Great! I'll take those menus back and get your orders to our lovely baker." Miltank winked to them. "She'll make sure your dishes come out extra well tonight, all right?"

"Sounds great!" Chesnaught paused and scratched the side of his head. "You're really touting this baker's skills, huh?"

"Did I mention a patron preference?"

"Um, yeah, you did before when…oh." Chesnaught smiled. "I thought I'd heard about this place's reputation before!"

"Sadly, we had policy changes, but yes, you probably heard correctly before." She spun around from their table and walked off. "Be back in a bit with the meals, boys!"

"…Don't they usually let you pick drinks first, and then order food?"

"This is kind of their lull, and they actually wait to serve newcomers."

"…So—"

"A friend of mine introduced me to this place," divulged Chesnaught. "She, uh, told me about good servers and meals here."

"…Was it Lilligant?"

"N-no."

"Sounds like it was her."

"Anyway!" Chesnaught cleared his throat. "Since this, uh…" He glanced around, checking the tables with already serviced customers, before leaning closer to his own table. In a softer voice, he continued, "So, since this is an actual date, now, um…we should get to know each other a little better."

"We literally just started."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to rush this." Chesnaught sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's fun so far." Greninja smiled and winked to him. "Fast, but fun."

"Oh, super!" Chesnaught's shoulders lowered and he leaned back a bit. "So, um, how do you like the castle so far?"

"It's, uh, nice." Greninja scratched behind his head. "I-I've gotten used to it, in a short amount of time so far."

"Good, that's good."

"Do, um, do you like it?"

"Me? Yeah. I mean, it's what I'm supposed to defend and all, so—"

"Right, yeah, of course." Greninja sheepishly chuckled. "I-I, um, I wasn't, ah, thinking that through." He drummed the table again and poked at his knife. "…I h-haven't dated in, uh, well…a long while."

"Neither have I."

"Ok, so I'm not the only one totally out of practice?"

"Not at all." Chesnaught leaned forward and propped his head up with his hand. "Does that make this a little easier?"

"Yes and no."

"Yeah, I got the same feeling." He smirked again and scratched the side of his head. "I have to do something to help you enjoy this, though. You saved my life."

"Eh, I just ripped my clothes off." Greninja smiled as Chesnaught burst into a fit of poorly suppressed snickers. "A-anyone else could have done that much. And…I don't want to just be 'the hot guy that saved your life,' you know?"

"I understand. But you're more than that already." Chesnaught brought himself back up, and gazed into Greninja's eyes. "You're really kind, beyond the heroics. And besides handsome, that's a great quality." He chuckled as Greninja rolled his eyes. "Really, I've seen how quickly you formed friendships. You're not as adept for conversation, but you have some kind of honest charm about you that forges strong bonds."

"We've barely been around one another that long, and you can tell that already?"

"Of course." He placed his hands back on Greninja's. "We could have kept our crushes on one another as this passing moment, but we didn't, more because you wanted to breathe life into it. That's brave, something that I want to be too. You could have hated me after seeing Lilligant and I together, or after our practice match—"

"You did hit hard."

"There's no way I can apologize properly to you."

"It was sparring, it happens."

"Hurting you at all made me hate myself."

"Please don't ever hate yourself." Greninja pulled his hands from under Chesnaught's, and scooped them together into his. "Trust me, I've gone that way before, and it really doesn't help. And you're too sweet for self-loathing."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Well, you might not yet, but I do." Greninja smiled again, rubbing Chesnaught's hands gently as they maintained eye contact. "You're worried more about how I feel than yourself. That's a selflessness that I'm still learning to have. You show that with someone that you're still getting to know, and that's not something all that easy for me. It's what a proper knight should be like." He glanced around the pub, checking the other tables. "And I could pepper you with dozens of other compliments, but first I think we should slow down with how much we touch each other right now."

"R-right, I wanted to keep it quiet."

Reluctantly, they pulled their hands away from one another. Bouncing his leg a bit, Chesnaught slid it forward and nudged Greninja's leg with his own. The frog blushed and roughly cleared his throat.

"Come on, those feel great," whispered Chesnaught. "Powerful and muscular, but still smooth and—"

"Subtly is not your forte."

"Guilty."

"That cute grin is your saving grace."

"Good thing I like to smile, then."

"Mm."

A clang of a glass interrupted the pair, as they whirled around to Miltank. She smirked as she pushed the gin to Chesnaught, and placed Greninja's wine down next.

"Food will be served soon." She leaned closer to the table. "You two are adorable together, but you'd better be careful. Not everyone around here shares our interests, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." She leaned back up, but in continued in a hushed tone. "Keep up the sweet talk though."

Pivoting away, Miltank shuffled off, while Greninja watched her. He turned back to Chesnaught, whose eyes were wide and shoulders raised.

"If you keep looking like that," cautioned Greninja, "everyone is going to know before you consider how you want this to go."

"Yeah, I, uh, I'll work on that." He slowly yet heavily exhaled, while Greninja patted his feet against Chesnaught's. "Thank you, though. You're doing well with being discreet."

"Um, experience kind of does that." Chesnaught frowned as Greninja rubbed beneath his chin. "I don't like hiding it, but I don't announce it everywhere I go."

"What if you could?"

"Not hide it?"

"Yeah."

"…I don't really know." Greninja pressed his hands together. "I've never really thought of that."

"Me neither." Chesnaught sighed. "Have you ever had a boyfriend try to convince you to do?"

"Is that what I do for you?"

"No, no." Chesnaught clutched his head. "Sorry, I was just curious…forget it."

"It's fine. I, uh…" Greninja held his tongue and stared at Chesnaught for a moment. "I-I have, or had, an…he was…um."

"…Is this a good or bad—?"

"Bad. Very bad." Greninja dragged his hands down his head. "I just, I—"

"That's ok, we don't have to talk about it." Chesnaught smiled softly. "I don't really like talking about past relationships right away either."

"Right, ok."

"How about family?" Chesnaught scratched under his chin. "I've got, uh, a pretty interesting group."

"Really?"

"Yep, it's…well, they can tire me out, sometimes." Chesnaught chuckled. "But, for the holes they fill, they're great."

"Good, that's nice." Greninja sighed. "My, um, my father isn't…he's…"

"Not a good story either, is it?"

"…Not really." Greninja looked away. "He and I don't really get along…not like my mother…"

"Well, if I'm honest, my family isn't exactly as normal as I make it sound," admitted Chesnaught. "So, um. My parents are actually…uh. W-well. Hmm." He shrugged and let his shoulders drop. "We could come back to that one too."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, we shouldn't get right into personal topics," decided Chesnaught. "That's a little fast, right?"

"Maybe, but not always." Greninja sank in his seat. "And I…I want you to know me better."

"And I'll get there, while you get to know me." Chesnaught grinned. "For example, I have a weakness for cute guys that speak softly."

"Ha-ha."

"True story." He paused with an open mouth, and spotted Miltank walking back over with their food. "Hold on."

"Hello, I believe you boys ordered these." She grabbed one plate and placed it in front of Chesnaught. "Lepporan Salad, for the tall and handsome fellow." She winked as Chesnaught giggled and thanked her. Miltank then placed another plate before Greninja. "And our Salac Sushi to this cute and dreamy guy." She smirked as Greninja blushed and mumbled his thanks. "Dig in and enjoy, boys!"

Again, she wandered off, and Chesnaught took a few bites of his salad, crunching on the leaves and berries. Greninja nibbled at some food of his, but stopped as Chesnaught wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"So, how about…hobbies?" Chesnaught took a swig of his gin and placed it down. "Surely a ninja assassin has more interests than training, right?"

"Oh, besides checking out hot, muscular knights, right?"

"Ah, w-well—"

"There we go." Greninja giggled as Chesnaught blushed. "Here I thought I was going to have the redder face tonight." He sipped his wine and swished it around his mouth before swallowing it, as Chesnaught stared. "What?"

"You can…eat and drink with your tongue there?"

"Yes." He frowned. "Is that strange?"

"Different, yes. Strange, no."

"Ok, good." Greninja picked at his plate and nodded. "Hobbies…right. Well, swimming, big surprise, I'm sure." Chesnaught chuckled with Greninja on that. "Um, I do like looking over and learning about art. I'm not exactly invested enough in it myself, but learning about the stories behind those things can be nice." He watched as Chesnaught nodded. "And…I do like reading too, though probably not as much as I think Delphox enjoys it."

"Oh yeah, you made fast friends with him and a few others!"

"Yep, they're really nice." Greninja took another bite from his sushi. "Delphox can be loud with Gardevoir, but he's pretty nice deep down. And Gardevoir's really friendly and fun. Samurott is too, friendly and considerate, and he's been helping me adjust easier."

"Great! And now I can help out too."

"Please do."

"Absolutely!" Chesnaught ate more from his plate as Greninja drank again. "I hope I can make up for time missed."

"We haven't missed much together yet." Greninja smiled. "We're just getting started."

"Of course, yes!" Chesnaught cleared his throat. "Anyway, my turn. You already know about my interest in plants, so that. Um…training is pretty obvious, and I do enjoy learning more fighting styles. Beyond that, exercise in general is good, but you could probably guess that too." Chesnaught rubbed behind his head. "Um…I thought I'd be better at this than I am, but…I sound pretty boring, huh?"

"What? No, you sound fine, grounded even."

"Well, I'm certainly not a fan of heights!" Chesnaught nervously laughed as Greninja chuckled a bit. "So, uh…w-what else would you like to know?"

"Tell me more about your friends." Greninja tapped on his wine glass. "Lilligant, I thought for sure that she was…that you two were, well, you know."

"Ha, I can understand that much now!" Chesnaught shook his head. "Lilligant and I are, um, similar on some regards. For example, our interest in plants and their symbolism, for starters, among other hobbies and interests." Chesnaught pushed a berry around his plate, failing to snatch it. "We've been friends for a while, but she already knows my romantic inclinations."

"Oh, she does?"

"Yep! Around her, I don't mind mentioning it."

"So, she can know, but the others…?"

"No one from the castle knows. Not even Bisharp, and he's my closest friend there."

"Wait, the red, pointy guy?"

"Yes." Chesnaught frowned. "He was one of the ones encouraging me to get to know you better, and specifically thought I could find out if you were gay."

"Huh. He paid careful attention to me, then." Greninja scratched at his plate. "Is he testing the waters for himself?"

"As far as I know, no. And I very much doubt it."

"Then why would he care?"

"I don't know." Chesnaught sighed. "The best I can think is that he thinks he's looking out for me, and since you've had your eyes on me, he just assumed that I should take note of you."

"Well, that was good advice for the wrong reasons."

"Yeah, ha." Chesnaught picked at his food again. "He and I first joined the army a few years ago, and just before the queen passed. So, we kind of stick close together, since we were both new at the time."

"About that, Nidoking's wife…" Greninja hesitated and shook his head. "That's a tragic story, let's save that for next time." He looked back into Chesnaught's eyes. "So, anyone else?"

"Well, I'm not exactly best buddies with the other knights, but they're generally nice to me, and definitely look out for me too." He frowned again and placed his fork down. "Though, I've heard them…they not exactly welcoming to, uh, guys like us."

"Homophobic."

"Uh…maybe. Or maybe just intolerant, period." Chesnaught sulked. "I don't know if they would change, or if they'd…" He swallowed and shook his head.

"Then you have a good reason to keep it quiet." Greninja cleaned the last of his plate and ate quietly for a moment. He glanced back up at Chesnaught, who sat in the silence as well. "You deserve better, though."

"I don't know any other kings that are as welcoming to the idea as King Nidoking is, and I've got General Rhydon in my corner too." He laughed and tapped at his plate. "He actually wanted to set us up before, when we sparred."

"You're telling me that he arranged that?"

"Yep." Chesnaught grasped his gin and drank from it again. "Actually, for a pair that doesn't walk around revealing our, uh, inclinations…" Chesnaught rolled his eyes. "Sorry, that we're—"

"Gay," whispered Greninja, as he eyed a few other customers leaving from a few tables over.

"Right. Anyway, we're not…doing well, hiding it, are we?"

"Perhaps not, and I did mention that I'd rather not do it, but…" Greninja shrugged. "Now that I understand it better, we can work harder at keeping it a secret, and it's like any couple that isn't sure about their relationship status. It's not like we having to go around announcing that we're boyfriends right away, you know?"

"Y-yeah, you're right." He waited before grabbing his fork again. "You…you do want to be my, uh, my boyfriend, right?"

"Very badly." Greninja buried his face into his tongue. "Look, I'm not…I guess I get attached quickly, easily? But I…I want a relationship, and I'd rather just stick with you." He shuddered. "Sorry if that's too quick."

"Absolutely not, no," insisted Chesnaught. "Not for me. I meant it before, and I…I want to be your boyfriend. No questions, no checking you against others…I want to have a relationship with just you."

"Great, me too, w-with you." Greninja sank into his seat again. "This is an awkward first date, isn't it?"

"I've had worse."

"Me too."

"Then this is great, comparatively."

"Not so bad at all, then."

"Nope."

"So, if that's the case." Greninja waited as Chesnaught finished his food. "Why don't you tell me more about what you like?"

"As in things I do, or as in you?"

"Both."

"Well, I'm already interested in swimming more often." Chesnaught grinned. "Especially if I get you to help me out with it."

"Do you not know how to swim?"

"No, I do, I just…well, I'm sure you could give me some pointers." He smirked and tilted his head. "Fix my form, watch my strokes."

"This is still about swimming, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Really?" Greninja lowered his eyes. "Because, if I didn't know any better, it sounded like you wanted to do more than swim." Chesnaught chugged his gin as Greninja laughed. "It's fine, you know. I'm…hoping that you can help me with a few form and stroke fixes too."

"Huh?"

"With my swordplay."

"…Uh—"

"Sparring, Chesnaught."

"Oh, right, of course, yes!"

"And some other things." Greninja giggled as Chesnaught sputtered over his drink. "Oh, actually, I'm hoping that you'd teach me more about plants."

"S-sure, what about?"

"Everything you know." He smiled to Chesnaught. "I'd like to learn more about flower meanings and the like. Plus, Lilligant gave me this book, and I'd be more interested if you went over it all with me."

"Definitely, I can absolutely do that." Chesnaught dabbed his glass and the table. "So, plants and swimming."

"Is that what we're calling our second date?"

"That's what we can do together in between time for the next date." Chesnaught lowered his eyes and winked to Greninja. "But I do like that you're coming up with ideas for the next one already."

"Naturally." Greninja brushed his foot over Chesnaught's. "It's…I enjoy talking with you. Even if I'm a complete nervous wreck about it."

"Hey, I am too." Chesnaught grinned again. "So, let's be anxious over each other together!"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Now, let's get back to the castle." Chesnaught yawned. "It's getting really late, and I don't think either of us wants to regret this in the morning."

"I wouldn't regret this." Greninja winked. "Just the hours."

"Then I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Chattering a bit more as they finished their beverages, Greninja watched as Chesnaught waved Miltank over, and she collected her payment from the knight. She bid them a farewell as the couple slinked out of the pub, and back into the night streets. Walking very close to one another, Greninja and Chesnaught brushed their hands against each other as they made their way from the town and back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aawww, mushy! And it makes my usually but barely serious characters completely awkward cuties! Hooray! ...Stop judging me. This is supposed to be my bread and butter, ok?
> 
> It was also fun to practice combining Pokemon elements (berries) with real substances (food and drinks). Uh, but also, if you're not old enough, don't drink alcohol, you hear? I totally don't endorse that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Budding and Blooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This story is one that focuses on building character relationships under a calmer setting. It's one of those "What do they do during their downtime?" episodes, if I can put a label to it.
> 
> Characters Featured: Greninja, Chesnaught, Delphox, Samurott, Lilligant, Gardevoir
> 
> Additional Cast: Miltank
> 
> Genres: Friendship
> 
> Timeline Placement: Prior Events - - - Bluebells Are Forever - X - Melting Gelid Roses
> 
> It's posted below. Enjoy reading!

* * *

In the small town of Springton, a knight and a ninja hurried through the streets, avoiding the gaze of onlookers. One shouted slurs and swears at them, as they disappeared around a corner, and another tossed a stone, but missed. The hedgehog knight held the door to a public house open as the ninja frog shuffled inside, and he slipped in after him.

"It's been at least a week," grumbled Greninja. "You think they would be over it."

"Uh, no, not likely at all." Chesnaught sighed and rested a hand on the ninja's shoulder. "This capital town isn't as…well, they're not…folks can be intolerant."

"Go figure."

"Ooh, you two cuties came on back, huh?" The pair turned as a round cow waitress made her way past them. "Words are buzzing around town about you."

"We know, Miltank." Chesnaught's shoulders dropped. "Not very nice ones, either."

"No? That's not what I heard around here." She shrugged. "Maybe it's just the different patrons we get through here. A bit more, hm, diverse."

"Bell's Belles is good for that, I suppose."

"Well, it's certainly not for how they treat the servers," muttered Miltank. "Anyway, are you two looking for your friends? They had a table…" She turned and pointed toward the back. "That them?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome! Be by in a minute." She moved to walk away, but paused. "I wonder how they'd do here if we get the name changed to Blue Belle's."

"Probably poorly, based on the initial feedback," warned Chesnaught.

Greninja tugged his boyfriend along, and the two ambled from Miltank, as she returned to work. They walked to the back of the house, and joined a fox mage and an otter at the table.

"Ah, finally." Delphox slid back on his seat. "We were wondering about sending a rescue party for you two."

"Sorry." Greninja rubbed his arm. "Chesnaught wanted to avoid certain roads, and I didn't think that we needed to wear hoods, but then, uh…well, we should have."

"No, you shouldn't have." Samurott frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry about how the town is treating you two. It's not fair."

"Ah, that's our problem." Chesnaught smiled and patted Samurott's shoulder, as the otter took a swig from his drink. "The support is appreciated."

"Mm."

He lowered his drink and gazed at Greninja briefly, but pushed the mug back up. A flowery civilian tugged another mage over to the table, both ladies giggling.

"This is such a cute place, Lilligant!" Gardevoir grinned and clapped her hands together. "However did you find such a nice little hideaway?"

"Ha, yeah, hideaway." Lilligant brushed behind her head, and stared at Miltank in the distance. "Uh, just, um, stumbled upon it one day. It's cute. The house, that is."

"It sure is! The servers are very good to the ladies here," complimented Gardevoir.

"Yeah, they sure can be."

"That Miltank server can really push the limit on service though," noted Delphox. "It's like she expects the male patrons to, I don't know, want her attention to go all out like that." He scratched his head. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just…it seems exhausting."

"She actually hates it," Chesnaught and Lilligant answered together, and smirked over it.

"Then why—?"

"You're a guy, Delphox," sarcastically noted Greninja. "So is Samurott. And neither of you, surprisingly, told her to stop."

"She is kind of cute." Everyone turned and lowered their eyes on Samurott. "…What? That's a compliment!"

"You're the kind of customer she puts it on for," accused Lilligant.

"Oh, that's not what I…bah, fine." Samurott took another chug from his beverage.

"Hey Chesnaught, where's Bisharp?" Gardevoir tilted her head. "I haven't seen you guys talk for days."

"He, uh…" Chesnaught scratched his arm. "He was busy."

"Oh, that's a shame."

While Gardevoir shrugged and sat down, Lilligant hesitated and locked eyes with Chesnaught. He shook his head very lightly at her inquisitive eyes, and she tightened her leafy fists.

"Ah well, we're here now!" Gardevoir clasped her hands. "So, how is it being a new couple now, boys?"

"Um. We like each other, but not the attention," admitted Greninja.

"Were you expecting people to not becoming overbearingly aware of your existence together after a public confession like that?" Delphox scoffed and took a sip from his mug, while Chesnaught blushed brightly. "Honestly, you may as well have flat out announced your relationship to the entire town, if not the kingdom itself."

"Word doesn't travel that fast," murmured Greninja. He blinked as everyone stared at him. "…Does it?"

"Concerning the town and castle, typically yes."

"Oh…"

"Honestly, you two are probably just beneath King Nidoking and General Rhydon as the town's most talked about couples these days," revealed Lilligant. "Considering that they're royalty, it's impressive that you're second to them."

"Um…I didn't…realize it was, uh, that fast…"

"It's fine anyway," forced out Chesnaught. "Greninja and I shouldn't need to hide with this. There's nothing wrong with it. Just because we're both male doesn't mean that we need to hide it."

"Others have before," muttered Samurott, keeping his mug in front of his face.

"W-well yeah, and I didn't really make it obvious for myself," confessed Chesnaught. "B-but I'm sick of it, and Greninja wouldn't want to either, so, that's enough for the deciding factor!"

"Aha, you _did_ do it for him." Delphox smirked as Chesnaught and Greninja's blushes deepened. "That's cute and touching, really. I'd love for someone to go such great lengths for me."

"Go get a boyfriend then," teased Gardevoir.

"Piss off!" Delphox's face brightened as he sank to the table. "That's exactly what I need to do: make myself even worse of a stereotype."

"Here we go—"

"As it is, I look feminine enough, and it's absolutely not intentional." Delphox banged his mug down. "The last thing I need to do is saddle myself with a boyfriend, especially one that's more masculine, and then have everyone think that it's exactly what I wanted to be, this…this…ugh!"

"So…you're basically letting others' perception of you dictate your actions and interests?" Greninja traced a circle along the table, smirking but avoiding eye contact with a steaming Delphox. "Sounds similar to what we're dealing with, and why we wanted to just go forward as we have."

"Don't lecture me," grumbled Delphox. "That's what I do to others."

"Nah, you need them more often," decided Gardevoir. "I should start delivering them regularly to you!"

"As if!"

"Speaking of boyfriends," realized Gardevoir, "I was actually wondering something regarding the subject personally."

"Ooh, the Earl proposed then, has he?"

"Please, Delphox, he's not some common suitor clamoring about making me his," insisted Gardevoir. Her smile faded a bit, and she leaned her head against her arm and the table. "However…he did…want to get started before the Ball—"

"I knew it."

"Hush!" Gardevoir blushed, sat up, and folded her arms. "He's…he's just asking me to begin dating him, since he's courting me proper now, I suppose."

"He's been trying to court you the entire time," teased Delphox. "He's been smitten with you for the longest time, you know."

"Yes, and I do like him, but I…oh, I don't know." She sighed and turned to Greninja and Chesnaught. "Is it…well, you two are dating, so is it really that different from before?"

"They barely knew each other!"

"They were friends first!"

" _Barely!_ "

"So now _you're_ judging _them_?"

"What?! No, of course not!"

"Certainly sounds that way."

"You're delusional!" Delphox smacked his hands on the table, but quickly pulled them away and rubbed them together below it. "Greninja, Chesnaught, I'm absolutely not judging either of you, and find you both to be fittingly deserving of one another. A fairly cute couple all around, I'd wager."

"Um…thanks?" Greninja glanced at Chesnaught, who shrugged.

"Goodness Delphox, you're so defensive." Gardevoir giggled as Delphox threw his arms into the air. "Anyway, what do you two think, about dating?"

"Oh, um. Well, Delphox does have a point," assessed Greninja. "We're…just getting started, so…it's hard to really determine."

"If I'm not mistaken, she's trying to politely ask you two if it's worth it," determined Samurott, setting his mug down.

"Huh? W-what?! That's…that's not it at all!"

"That's exactly what it is, whether you even realize it or not," pointed out Samurott. "They've been scorned by town folk, and you're looking to see if they're still happy together in spite of it."

"Absolutely not! Totally wrong!" Gardevoir wildly shook her head. "I'm upset that they're being scorned, and I'm not asking them if they think their relationship is worth the kind of negativity that they have to deal with!"

"Then what?"

"Oh. I…ok, it's asking if they are happy—"

"There it is."

"Shut it, Samurott!" Gardevoir telekinetically lifted his mug and shoved it tightly around the otter's snout. "Look, you guys, I just…it's been a little while since I've dated last. _Seriously_ dated, that is. And…I guess I'm just wondering if I should actually invest myself in someone like that." She sank back down in her seat. "You two seem so happy, when you're together, and it does happen to be in spite of the terrible things you deal with around town."

"Then I was right," came Samurott's muffled voice.

"No! …Fine, but I didn't mean it." Gardevoir dragged her hands down her face. "This is coming out awkwardly, I'm sorry. It's not usually like this for me." She looked back at Greninja and Chesnaught. "I just…I don't want to just ask if you're happy, because you two are so far, but I…I don't know…"

"You…don't know if you want it?"

"Yes!" Gardevoir picked up Greninja's hands. "See, yes, you understand me! Greninja has it right, Samurott, not you."

"Whatever."

"Well, if you're looking for it based on us, then we'll obviously agree to it," explained Chesnaught. "…Um. Right, Greninja?"

"Oh, yes, definitely." He smiled. "Being with Chesnaught makes me feel more comfortable around here than I was before, and even in a short amount of time, I can tell he's the most caring boyfriend I've ever had." Chesnaught blushed as Greninja took his hands from Gardevoir and rested them on the knight's. "He's very giving, and I really appreciate everything he does. It just…makes me feel so fulfilled, so happy."

"H-hey, you can't just dump all that out in front of everyone."

"Sorry, but I just did."

"Then I get to do it too!" Chesnaught scooped Greninja's hands into his own. "Being with Greninja makes me feel more honest than I have in a while, because I'm not pretending or hiding myself. I wanted both of us to be more comfortable with each other than I've been with others before, and even with the citizens that dislike us, it doesn't compare as well as being with Greninja. He gives me something to feel secure with in a way that I've been missing for a long time."

Everyone grinned as the couple blushed deeply and narrowed their eyes at one another. Gardevoir clapped lightly and softly squealed.

"You two are so cute, it's unbelievable!"

"Hmph." Samurott tugged his mug from his face. "At least they're very… _comfortable_ together, that's good."

"Perhaps we're not so eloquent," caved Greninja. "Neither of us are particularly used to speaking as if on ceremony constantly."

"Bah, come off it, that's not what I meant." Samurott lowered his eyes as Greninja giggled. "You two are really great together. It's just…I get nervous for you two." He sighed and stared back down to the table. "Chesnaught might understand it, Greninja is learning it, but people can be…very intolerant." He shook his head. "Sometimes, it…it can be better to not be so, uh, public? Or, rather, being discreet is better."

"You speak like you know their struggle."

"In a way or two, I do." Samurott turned his attention to Delphox. "Perhaps even like you. After all, foreigners are also treated…less ideally. Or, do you turn a blind eye to that too?"

"No, that's something I've noticed, and it disgusts me." Delphox winced. "It's been a while since people have made fun of your background, and you fit in well enough in my eyes, so I just…well, I forgot that as much as you forgot my gender."

"Fair enough."

"Anyway, my point stands," affirmed Chesnaught. "Furthermore, Gardevoir, Earl Gallade has expressed his interests in getting to know you even better. He's told me such as far back as two weeks ago."

"Wait, what? When?"

"The forest, remember? He ventured out with us."

"Eventide? Oh, goodness, he did!" Gardevoir shook her head. "He was asking you about me? We've only started talking more now."

"And it's mostly Greninja that brought us all together," added Delphox.

"Me? No, we all came together."

"Yes, but you're the significant commonality for all of us." Delphox smiled to Greninja as he cleared his throat. "Gardevoir and I wanted to be your friends early on because you had a kinder personality than the knights, and then again later when you were with us in town. Samurott happened to be out with you, and you two became friends while talking with each other."

"And I gave him a sword!" Samurott grinned.

"…Charming," deadpanned Delphox. "At any rate, Greninja, the three of us ended up becoming better friends because we all liked you." The fox mage pointed at Chesnaught. "He's been smitten with you since your arrival, and now you two are dating. Prior to that, even Samurott didn't associate with him outside of sparring."

"That's kind of weird, now that I'm thinking about it," realized Chesnaught. "We get along fine, don't we? Why didn't we spend more time together before?"

"You fit in with the other knights, and I did not," divulged Samurott. "Even if I'm among your ranks, I'm not exactly…I don't connect well with the knights, overall."

"Neither does Typhlosion," mocked Delphox. "Now _he's_ a terrible knight. Nothing but rude to Gardevoir and I."

"He's…just lacking in discipline, maybe," noted Samurott. "And yes, he could use manners. But, on some instances, even Typhlosion gets along better with the other knights than I do."

"Not much," countered Chesnaught. "Scizor and Bisharp have both expressed annoyance over him. Escavalier hates his attitude a lot of times too. I don't think he's that awful, but…well, he could use improvement."

"Sounds like he's just as much of an outcast as you are, Samurott," joked Delphox.

"Perhaps," relented Samurott. "Just as much as you and I, then."

"Hm. Clever." Delphox shook his head. "But I digress. Point is, Chesnaught dating Greninja brought him closer to you, and to us. And with him came the lovely Lady Lilligant."

"Oh, please don't call me like that," piped up Lilligant. "It makes me seem more important than I am. I'm…I'm not like any of you."

"Of course you are, Lilligant," intervened Gardevoir. "You're sweet and friendly, and you've been fitting in well with our group so far." She grinned. "You fit in perfectly, and you're important to each of us, so that settles it!"

"Gosh…thank you, Gardevoir," mumbled Lilligant, as she blushed brightly.

"See, this makes my point," returned Delphox. "Greninja essentially became the focal point for all of us to come together. He's, hm, to put it in a poetic sense, he's the beacon to our friendship."

"B-beacon? Now y-you're laying it on thick," complained Greninja.

"He does have a valid point," admitted Chesnaught. "We've all been around one another for years, but haven't become friends until you came into the picture."

"I…I was just a gentle push on what was already there."

"Gentle? Definitely not, considering our distances with one another." Delphox nodded. "You very much brought us together."

"Ah…w-well…m-maybe…" Greninja tugged up his tongue scarf over his face. "It's hard to, um, when you put it like that—"

"Truthfully?"

"…Y-yes…"

"Ha, you're welcome." Delphox smirked. "Apparently, I can make you blush as hard as your boyfriend can."

"Now you're encroaching on what I do best!"

"Chesnaught…"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"Wasn't this about Gardevoir's boyfriend drama?" Samurott smirked as Gardevoir flushed once more. "She's clearly still wondering about it."

"I appreciated derailing from that!"

"So, you don't like Earl Gallade?" Samurott shook his head. "He happens to be a friendly sort, and I personally have taken a liking to him. Perhaps even friends. So, are you telling me that you don't—?"

"No, no, don't put words in my mouth!" Gardevoir groaned and sank in her seat. "Ugh, I came out to have fun, not be insulted like this."

"If your friends can't insult you, then it's no fun," teased Delphox.

"Friends are better than that!" Gardevoir blinked and sat up. "Wait, Delphox, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"You, what do you think of it?"

"Of what?"

"Gallade! What do you think of me dating him?"

"…Oh. Um…" Delphox scratched his head, poorly avoiding eye contact with Gardevoir. "Well…I'm…not sure."

"Don't lie to me like that! You have an opinion on everything!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!" Gardevoir folded her arms and sighed. "And…you've known me longer than anyone else. So, really, I…I guess I should've asked you from the beginning." She looked at Delphox, who still tried to pay her no mind. "My delicate Delphox, please…I'd like your opinion on him. Do you think…do you think I should date Earl Gallade, and really try with him? Or…do you think he's not right for me, that I should let it fade after the Parting Summer's Ball?"

For a moment, Delphox sat quietly, still not wanting to face Gardevoir. He sighed and turned to her, staring into her eyes as she gazed back. He shook his head as she leaned back.

"You should know I hate you putting me on the spot like this…" Delphox tapped at the table, but nodded. "He…he really likes you, from what I can tell."

"…So…?"

"Well, I…I suppose…you should, uh, date him."

"…Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I'm sure!" Delphox folded his arms together. "What, you'd ask for my input, and then question it once I give it?"

"That's not how I meant it." She smiled and patted Delphox's hands. "Thank you so much. And thank you all too!" Gardevoir stood from the table. "I think…I think I'm going to see if I'm to meet him later today. I'll tell him that we can get started soon."

"Congratulations!" Greninja lightly clapped.

"Yeah, good luck!" Chesnaught winked to her.

"Cheers!" Samurott raised his mug to Gardevoir.

"Thank you all again! I'm off, take care!"

With that, Gardevoir hugged each of them and hurried from the house. Delphox exhaled heavily and shook his head. Lilligant softly drummed the table, while Samurott finished the last of his drink.

"Um…are you ok, Delphox?" Greninja tilted his head.

"Me? Fine. I'm fine."

"Jealous, huh?" Samurott grinned as Delphox scoffed and shifted uncomfortably. "Yep, thought so. She's beating you to dating."

"Hmph. That's not it."

"Sure it is." Samurott winked to Delphox. "You know, if you really want, I'd date you."

"What?! No, you'd have dated me if I were a lady!" Delphox smacked the table again. "And don't pretend you don't confuse me like anyone and everyone else does!"

"Well—"

"Don't!" Delphox fumed. "Honestly, just once, can someone not play with my emotions? It's so revolting…"

"Sorry." Samurott glanced down at the table. "I wasn't…I didn't mean to offend you. Again. I thought I apologized about doing that before, mistaking you, I didn't mean to—"

"Yes, you, and so many other folks." Delphox sighed. "It's fine. You're not the first, you won't be the last." Delphox rolled his eyes. "And we are, I believe, friends."

"When you put it like that—"

"Fine, I'm sorry too." Delphox picked at the table. "I'm too grouchy myself, go figure, and I shouldn't be so snippy with you."

"Apology accepted, and we're friends again." Samurott smiled. "You know, you are cute in your own way. Are you sure you're not looking for a boyfriend?"

"Why is that what everyone thinks that I want?"

"It just seems that way."

"W-well, it's not. A-and maybe I want a girlfriend, for all you care!"

"Do you?"

"I…I don't know." Delphox shook his head. "I don't think I know what I want."

"For someone very opinionated, that's very jarring to hear."

"Hmph." Delphox folded his arms and turned away. "Contrary to what you're assuming, just because I have many ideas doesn't mean that I have them all completely sorted."

"Clearly."

"At any rate, is this going to devolve into a topic of us just chattering about love lives, or are we going to talk about something…I don't know, different?"

"Oh, I have an idea," chimed Lilligant. "How about Greninja here tells me about how he thought I was Chesnaught's girlfriend?"

"That's, uh, that's not different," argued Greninja.

"No, but I am curious," teased Lilligant.

"He's right, that's not different," murmured Delphox. He straightened up. "However, if we're so adamant about these topics, I would like you two to regale us with details on how it all happened."

"What, us dating?"

"Yes, Chesnaught. You told us that you two have been doing so since before the ceremony. Now, explain it."

"Uh…w-well…" Chesnaught glanced at Greninja, who nodded. "Ok. Well, it started after I woke up from the poisoning from those bandits, and General Rhydon explained that Greninja saved me…"

The other three listened quietly, amused by Chesnaught's retelling of the story as Greninja joined in with him, and recalled the events leading to their confession. After, the five chattered until the day grew too late, and after parting from the public house, they soon returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did enjoy writing this one up. It's nice to just have characters relaxing that normally don't get to. Hence all of those modern life and high school AU stories that pop up on these websites.
> 
> Also, I really like writing a Friendship genre story! It's apparently one on this website, so I figured that was a better label for this than Drama. And it feels different enough to differentiate the two! Friends doing things together is always good fluff too.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Fresh Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you!
> 
> Here's a one-shot that's probably one of my best stories to develop a secondary/supporting character, which is an interesting change from the usual assortment! It also doubles as that character's origin story, so that's a cool bonus!
> 
> Featured Characters: Quagsire/Wooper
> 
> Additional Cast: Emperor Empoleon, General Abomasnow, Palpitoad, Budew, Croagunk, Tangela, Totodile
> 
> Genre: Drama
> 
> Timeline Placement: PRIOR EVENTS - - - Bluebells Are Forever - - - Melting Gelid Roses
> 
> Story goes below the cut. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Shrouded within a frozen palace in the northern regions, an emperor penguin sat on his throne and heavily sighed. He stared at the ceiling high above him, and muttered to himself. Gazing at the banners on the sides of the walls, he straightened up as the door creaked open. A large, tree-like yeti wandered down the throne room, one arm stuck rubbing behind his head, as he approached the emperor.

"Report, General." The penguin's gaze narrowed.

"…Emperor Empoleon—"

"Report, General Abomasnow," repeated the penguin.

"As you wish." Abomasnow sighed. "Two knights went missing today, on the search for the past four that we lost over a week ago. This puts your royal army ranks down to…five knights, as of now."

Empoleon squeezed his eyes shut, and held a tightened grip on his throne.

"…The rest, General."

"Sire, what's the point—?"

"My point, Abomasnow," thundered Empoleon, "is that I have continued the long held tradition of losing soldiers not to war, but to a vast white wasteland. And until I have a day that you come in here and report that we've lost no soldiers out there, I will continue to torment myself to the news of every lost soul that will never return, and drown in the guilt for doing so."

"Why, sir?" Abomasnow shook his head. "What do we need from the Frozen Fields? Surely we could find alternatives to the crops and minerals found out there."

"Our most critical resources from there are the medicinal herbs," reminded Empoleon. "Without them, our people would suffer from the backlash of this horrid weather."

"Perhaps relocation is in order for those that cannot withstand it?" Abomasnow frowned at Empoleon's dark glare. "Very well, that's a fair counterpoint, sire. However, we have not been able to procure a Revival Herb in years."

"Can we still craft Heal Powder?"

"Of course, sir. We have enough for Energy Powder, at least."

"Then every effort is worth it."

"For that bitter trash?"

"For people to live."

"Honestly, I do believe my solution is the better of ours," grumbled Abomasnow. "But, that is not my place to argue."

"Would you need me to detail the other reasons that we need our resources from there?"

"No need." Abomasnow folded his heavy arms and raised an eyebrow at his emperor. "Sire…is another reason we send troops out there…is it based on those legends as well?"

"Of?"

"You know, those…those myths." Abomasnow shifted his weight around, as he locked eyes with Empoleon. "Like that fairy tale about the blue rose of the damned lovers, the one about the time jumper, those blasted blades—"

"As I recall, the legend for that one states the location is closest to the Mountain Monarchy," recalled Empoleon. "…Or are they sticking with that new name of Mountains Queendom, still? I can never—"

"Sire, you're off point."

"Ah, yes." Empoleon shook his head. "At any rate, discovering any kind of artifacts or truths to those stories would be a greatly gained bonus, but no, they are not the primary objective as to why we are out there."

"Good." Abomasnow tugged on loose fur from his head. "Your grandfather—"

"Was obsessed with them, and they claimed that my father would follow in his footsteps," recited Empoleon. "To which, however, he never did."

"Well—"

"He _never_ did," harshly repeated Empoleon.

"Right, of course not." Abomasnow lowered his head and bowed. "Do you require anything else, milord?"

"No, Abomasnow. That will be all."

Nodding, the yeti general pivoted and made his way back across the throne room. He stopped about half way and turned back.

"What did you forget, General?" Empoleon's question rang out before Abomasnow moved another step toward him.

"Actually, we do have a new recruit," revealed Abomasnow. "He comes from the southern lands, the marshes."

"From where?" Empoleon shook his head. "Why in the gods' names would he come all of the way out here?"

"Haven't a clue, milord." Abomasnow shrugged. "He passed each of my tests, however, and he more than fulfills the requirements at becoming a knight. On top of that, he's a strong swimmer as well, something that you told me I needed to collect more of, yes?"

"Correct, but…" Empoleon shook his head. "Here, as in outside now?"

"Yes, sire." Abomasnow tugged at the fur nearest his mouth. "Shall I bring him in, or have him come back later, or not at all, or—"

"Send him in," decided Empoleon. "Just him, you need to continue training the other soldiers. If I finish with him in time, I'll send him over to you."

"Very well, sire. Thank you, sire."

Bowing again, Abomasnow turned back around and made his way from the throne room. The doors closed and Empoleon sat alone for a moment, rubbing his beak before standing from his throne.

The doors at the far end opened again, as a giant salamander ambled through them. He wore a small smile, and tired eyes, as he made his way into the throne room.

"Your name?"

"Quagsire, milord," introduced the salamander.

"Tell me, why the smile?"

"This is a nice empire, and better than my old home," divulged Quagsire. "I've also been told that it's better to smile to leave a good impression."

"Not something that you should freely admit to, but yes." Empoleon narrowed his eyes as he studied the approaching salamander. "You do realize this would be your new home, and not the Grass Fields Kingdom, correct?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Why would you not become a knight at the castle down there?"

"Coming up here was better for me." Quagsire slowed to a halt as he reached the base of the throne's plateau. "It's quieter out here."

"Quiet isn't always better," countered Empoleon. "Has General Abomasnow explained our weakened forces?"

"They die out in the Frozen Fields."

"He explained enough, then." Empoleon folded his wings together. "And this…doesn't dissuade you?"

"Nope." Quagsire shrugged. "I'm a knight and soldier. If my life isn't at risk, my job isn't required."

"That's…certainly one way to put it, yes." Empoleon blinked and released his wings. "You'll need to explain this more to me."

"What would you like to know?"

Empoleon's deep blue eyes fixated on Quagsire's soft dark eyes, as he tapped a wing against his beak.

...

* * *

...

Further south of the Grass Fields Kingdom, a small Wooper groaned as a clatter woke him from his rest. He sighed and stood from his grassy cushion by the river, and blinked at the sky. A burning sun overhead caused the little blue axolotl to squint, and he strolled to take a dip in the water.

"Oh…"

Wooper grumbled as he slipped into the warm river, much too warm for his tastes. He sulked as he sank down in the water, almost able to stand in his shallow spot.

"Hey, check this out!"

Shutting his eyes, the Wooper waited until a splash erupted from nearby, covering his face with droplets. He slowly opened them as a small blue crocodile with red spines on his head burst out from the water beside him.

"Wasn't that so cool guys?!"

"Ha, not bad," complimented a dark blue frog with orange cheeks. "But you should try something more flashy, like this!"

Back flipping, the frog flailed in the air as he crashed into the water, with his splash hitting Wooper once again. He popped out and wrestled with the crocodile, as the two laughed and shoved one another back and forth in the water. Wooper drifted further down the river, but was promptly smacked as the crocodile flew into him.

"Ha, I win again, Totodile!"

"Sorry about that," apologized the crocodile to Wooper.

"It's fine," mumbled Wooper.

"Ha, it's just a little Wooper, Totodile, don't worry about it!" The frog bounced forward and splashed at Wooper's face. "These things crash into logs and debris all over the water, all the time!"

"Uh, that's not—"

"Croagunk, are you and Totodile done wrestling in this sludge?"

A ball of blue vines pushed past the tall grass, and walked to the river's edge. Only eyes were visible from a dark patch in the vines.

"We practically just got in here, Tangela," snapped Croagunk.

"Ugh, so?" She rolled her eyes and whipped some of her vines out. "How long do you even need in there? What, do you want to be like that Wooper, and just vanish into the water forever?"

"Ew, we're not that bad," defended Croagunk. "Right, Totodile?"

"Well, I don't think that Wooper—"

"See, he agrees." Croagunk splashed water at Tangela, who shrieked and jumped back. "Ha, what, afraid of getting wet?"

"If I hadn't just had a nice mud bath, certainly, but I'm already cleaned proper," argued Tangela. "So, if you two don't mind, keep your filthy water in that swamp!"

"Actually, a swamp has more forest and trees around it," corrected Wooper.

"Exactly who are you to tell me that I'm wrong?!" Tangela huffed and slapped her extended vines against grass blades, flinging some at Wooper. "You're just a dopey little salamander!"

"Wow, look at you getting so bothered by him," teased Croagunk.

"He's so weird, why are you even near one?"

"He was just in here."

"All the more reason for you two to get out!" She moaned and backed from the water, before Croagunk could splash her again. "Don't! I'm serious!"

"Ah, you're no fun. Come on, Totodile."

Croagunk pushed from the water, and turned to wait for Totodile. The little crocodile frowned, as he glanced back to Wooper, before following the frog from the water. Both shook the water from their bodies, as Tangela tried to block droplets from hitting her. She failed to hear a tiny bud stroll up behind her.

"Hi Tangy!"

Shrieking again, Tangela's vines slapped the small bud into the river. Crashing in, she wailed and squirmed in the river, and Wooper tried to swim to the flower bud.

"Geez, Tangela, you drowned her!"

"She snuck up on me!"

Totodile hurried back to the water's edge, but a vine wrapped around him, dragging him back. Another wrapped around Croagunk and squeezed him tight as well.

"Quick, we're getting out of here!"

Dragging her companions off, Tangela disappeared into the tall grass with them. Wooper yelped as the bud splashed water in his face, forcing him back.

She squealed as a long and thin pink tongue wrapped around her body. It lifted her from the water and helped her back onto the grass by the river.

Standing in the shallows again, Wooper watched as the bud was set down next to a blue and tan toad. The tongue retreated from the bud and slipped back into the toad's mouth.

"Are you ok, little one?"

"Y-yes." The bud sniffled and whimpered.

"Hey now, no need to cry." The toad nuzzled the small bud. "Why don't we get you home to your parents, ok?" Sniffling again, the bud nodded to him. "Good. What's your name?"

"B-Budew."

"Budew, such a pretty name. I'm Palpitoad." He smiled to her, and waited as she smiled back up to him. "There we go, that's better. And who is that there, in the water?"

Blinking, Wooper shook his head. Budew twirled around and stared at him for a moment. She swayed around, but spun back to Palpitoad.

"No idea!"

"Hm? He's not your friend?"

"Nope!"

"Huh." Palpitoad stepped forward to Wooper, who slumped down in the shallow water. "Did you knock her in?"

"It wasn't him!" The bud bounced around. "It was those bullies, Tangy and her mean friends!"

"Tangy?" Palpitoad faced Budew again.

"Yeah, she has vines!"

"…A…Tangela?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Ah, that makes sense." He turned back and smiled to Wooper. "Well, that means you tried to save her, huh?" Mouth open, Wooper quickly nodded. "Good effort, at least. Though, you're pretty young too, so make sure you're careful as well."

With a nod to Wooper, Palpitoad returned his attention to Budew. She bounced and swayed, almost waving to Wooper, as the two turned away.

"Take me to where you live, and I'll help you find your parents, ok?"

"Ok!"

Together, the pair vanished behind the tall grass as well. Wooper heavily sighed, and climbed from the river. Yawning, he crawled back to his grassy cushion, with the grass blades scattered about.

Shaking his head, Wooper pushed clumps of mud together instead, and patted it with his tail. Creating a small nest for himself, he curled into it to sleep once again.

More yelling, however, woke him up again, and Wooper's strained dark eyes snapped open as two ducks now quacked and splashed around in the water together. Groaning softly, Wooper retreated from the river and shoved through the tall grass.

Working through the tall plants around him, Wooper pushed around and shuffled to a clearing filled with small berry trees. He wandered close to a short pink one, and plucked a tiny red berry with a yellow base. Eating it quickly, Wooper plucked the remaining berry, and the tree swayed as he ate the last berry it offered.

He worked his way to the next pink colored tree, as his belly growled again, and drooled as he came close to a round, blue berry sitting in it. A vine slapped him back and forced him away.

"Stupid Wooper! That's my Oran Berry!"

Shaking his head, Wooper blinked and stared at Tangela, as she tugged three Oran Berries from the tree. Croagunk and Totodile waddled up beside her.

"There's enough here for all of us," complained Wooper. "You don't have to be rude."

"Ugh! Are you seriously talking back to me?!" Tangela scoffed. "You're just a common Wooper, nothing beneath me! My family comes from a noble house!"

"One that's ranked far beneath the royal family."

"Shut up, Croagunk!" She cracked a vine at him. "You're lucky to even be anywhere near me either!"

"Yeesh, relax, princess." Croagunk rolled his eyes. "Anyway, just knock the pest out of here."

"He's right, though," argued Totodile. "We have more than enough berry trees to eat from here."

"Totodile, don't side with common peasants," snapped Tangela. "That's certainly beneath your station too."

"That's besides the point, though."

"Hey, it's a pest in the princess's way," chimed in Croagunk. "You want to tell her no?"

"She's not even a princess—"

"Compared to everyone here, I might as well be!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Nobody asked you!" Tangela fumed and whipped at Wooper again, who yelped and jumped back. "Now, either you get out of here, or we'll be forced to take action!"

"Tangela—"

"You two had better help me," she snapped to her companions, "especially if you want to eat any berries too!"

"Yeah, yeah, you got it, princess," mocked Croagunk, facing Wooper. "I'll take care of him."

Croagunk puffed out his cheeks, as Wooper backed away, shuddering. Tangela cracked her vines again, and laughed as Wooper leapt away from another whip.

"This will be easy!"

"That will be enough."

From the shuddering grass near the clearning, Palpitoad emerged. He hurried over to Wooper's side.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Just a very concerned toad." He narrowed his eyes against the trio. "Do we have a problem here?"

"Just eradicating a minor pest," quipped Tangela.

"Right, so, problem then." Palpitoad rolled his eyes. "Very well, let's get on with it."

"H-huh?"

"You're battling with him, right?" Palpitoad nodded. "Battle him, you're battling me too."

"B-but…you're so much older…"

"So your point is…?"

"That it's not fair!"

"There are three of you."

"But you're older and probably at a higher level!" Tangela stomped the ground. "Why are you defending him, anyway? He's just a common Wooper!"

"Because I would defend anyone that gets picked on from the likes of you," spat Palpitoad. "Now, you three against us, let's have at it."

"Not a chance." Totodile shook his head. "They're the ones picking on Wooper. I'm going home after today, and I'd rather not get into any more trouble."

"More trouble?" Palpitoad stepped forward. "You were the ones that knocked Budew into the river after all."

"Nah, just her." Croagunk pointed at Tangela, who smacked him with a vine. "Hey, I'm on your side!"

"Then act like it!" She pivoted to Totodile. "And what do you think you're even doing?! Don't walk away!"

"Keep your berries, Tangela. If you want to battle for them, go ahead." Totodile shook his head. "I'm going home tomorrow, and I'm not getting into a fight."

Hurrying away, Totodile disappeared from the area. Croagunk shook his head and returned his attention to Palpitoad and Wooper, as poison oozed from his hands. Tangela shivered and loosened her vine whips.

"F-fine! L-let's battle them!"

"But I can't attack well yet," murmured Wooper.

"Don't worry," assured Palpitoad. "I know what I'm doing. We're not that far from the river."

"Get them!"

Running forward, Tangela and Croagunk rushed at the pair. Vibrating his body, Palpitoad stomped the earth, and growled out. Waves of muddy river water burst from past the plants and grass, rushing forward at the pair.

"W-what?!"

"Look out!"

Tangela shrieked as the waves slammed against her and Croagunk, pushing them back and away from the area. Palpitoad smirked and nodded, turning back to Wooper.

"They're not much older than you, so it wasn't tough for me," soothed Palpitoad. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Y-yeah."

Wooper blinked as the water dissipated from the clearing, and watched as Palpitoad turned away and began to leave.

"Um…thank you, for helping."

Stopping, Palpitoad turned back and smiled to Wooper. "No problem, kid!" He nodded to the small salamander. "You know, maybe some day, you can defend this place yourself."

"Me?" Wooper shook his head. "I don't like it here."

"No? Hmm." Palpitoad shook his head. "Then, maybe you'll be able to stick up for others elsewhere one day. I think you'd do well at it."

"I just want somewhere quiet," mumbled Wooper.

"Well, the best way to find peace is to help make it." Palpitoad nodded. "I think you understand that better now. After all, there are more like Budew out there. Citizens need someone strong that they can depend on." He smirked. "Maybe you're not there yet, but I believe you could be, one day." Wooper slowly nodded back to Palpitoad. "Great! One day, I hope that others will look up to you! Until then, I need to get going myself. Take care!"

Taking off, Palpitoad kicked a loose Oran Berry to Wooper. He bid farewell again and left, as the Wooper picked up and ate the berry. He quietly sat in the clearing, and yawned softly, before wandering off once more.

...

* * *

...

Empoleon sat back on his throne and tapped on it, as Quagsire yawned.

"So, you were inspired to help others when you were younger," he mused aloud.

"And go somewhere quieter," reminded Quagsire. "It's like I can breathe again."

"Hm, yes. Well…I suppose, if you would rather be here than Grass Fields, then you're welcome to stay."

"It's nicer here," praised Quagsire. "The water is cooler, and the people seem nicer, few as they are."

"Yes, I like to think so myself." Empoleon nodded. "At any rate, we do have healthy ties with Grass Fields, so if ever you wish to return, I'm certain I could have it arranged."

"No, sire. Here will be fine."

"Very well." Empoleon stood and lifted a wing forth. "Then, welcome to the Iceberg Empire, Quagsire. And, in time, you may become a valiant knight to our roster."

"Thank you, sire." Another yawn interrupted him before he finished. "I hope to serve your Empire well."

"Hopefully. Has General Abomasnow told you where to meet him?"

"Yes, sire."

"Very good. Go to meet him and the others." Empoleon nodded. "And again, welcome."

"I shall. Thank you."

For the first time, Quagsire's smile broadened. He bowed, waved to Emperor Empoleon, and exited the throne room, off to meet the general for training. Empoleon pondered quietly as the new knight disappeared behind his doors, with a soft gust flowing in, and sat back against his throne.

Perhaps, maybe, this one might last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, Quagsire's origin story! I thought it was pretty cute as a concept. He's a gentle character, so I wanted to give him more of an origin that fits him, one that encourages him to help others based on not his immediate decision, but by what he was influenced by. Palpitoad is one that inspired him to eventually decide on knighthood. Hopefully this stood as a good character building piece!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Inferiority Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Here's a one-shot that features a little character development for my secondary couple from one of my main fanfics. Yay, other characters!
> 
> Featured Characters: Machamp, Alakazam
> 
> Additional Cast: Delphox, Mewtwo, Froslass, General Abomasnow, Weavile, Poliwrath, Politoed
> 
> Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Timeline Placement: Prior Events - - - Bluebells Are Forever - - - MELTING GELID ROSES
> 
> Story goes below the cut. Enjoy reading!

A slight creak woke Alakazam up. The mage blinked and stared at the four-armed knight above him, who tilted away just slightly.

"Aw, I knew I was pushing my luck," mumbled Machamp.

"Good morning to you too."

"Oh, right!" Machamp pecked at Alakazam's head, a quick, light kiss. "Good morning! And, uh, sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You looked so cute and peaceful asleep," explained Machamp, gently leaning back in, as he used his lower arms to caress Alakazam. "But I got greedy, and moved too close to you." He moved his right hand away from Alakazam and pressed lightly against the bed, as it answered with a squeak.

"Oh." Alakazam shrugged and yawned. "It doesn't matter much; I needed to get up either way." He lightly pinched at Machamp's face. "Otherwise I don't get to look at this gorgeous face."

"You mean you don't see me in your dreams?" Machamp pouted.

"…Ok, I get to _touch_ this gorgeous face." Alakazam dropped his hands and rolled his eyes. "Better?"

"Yep!"

Letting out a slight chuckle, Alakazam moved to rise from the bed. Machamp, however, pinned him down between two of his four arms.

"Getting up usually involves getting out of bed."

"That's not always the case," teased Machamp. He lowered his eyes and grinned at Alakazam.

"I would have thought that you'd clean up that ribald mind of yours," sneered Alakazam. "You know, considering the distance it put between us."

"Maybe," relented Machamp. He smirked and lifted the rest of his body around Alakazam. "Then again, it's closing the distance now, if I'm not mistaken." He lowered his face near Alakazam's, with his lips grazing his lover's mustache. "Am I wrong?"

"Y…n…uh."

"It's fine," teased Machamp, pulling his head back. "You don't have to tell me that I'm right." He winked, placing his higher hands around Alakazam's pillow, and moving his lower arms past the mage's waist. "I already know."

"…Fine, sure," gave in Alakazam with a huff. Controlling his breathing, he lowered his own eyes, and smirked at Machamp. "So, now what?" He slid one hand around the knight's waist, and brushed the other against his cheek. "Are you just going to keep me here? All to yourself?"

"Sounds like the right idea to me."

"And you think you can hold me here, just like this?"

"Pretty sure I can."

With a heavy push, Alakazam threw Machamp over, onto his back as the mage pinned him down. Astonished, Machamp's mouth parted as he blinked at the smirking mage above him.

"Psychic powers, remember?" Alakazam lowered himself closer to Machamp, guiding his hands up the knight's shoulders, then down his chest. "It's fun to see your face when you're not paying attention."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so."

"Just what makes you think that I didn't want this?"

Alakazam gasped as Machamp's lower hands slid up his mage's legs, and rubbed around his thighs. Grinning, Machamp continued, moving them around the mage's waist, earning heavy breaths between Alakazam's sharp inhales.

"Hmm." Machamp bit his lower lip, still smirking. "Seems like you're enjoying that."

"Sh-shut up."

"That's a yes." He gently drummed his lover's waist and massaged his shoulders, chuckling as he did. "You are enjoying it, right?"

"If my pulsating heart isn't enough of a dead give away," teased Alakazam, slowly wiggling against Machamp, "you should already know from the other signs."

"Hey, I just want to make sure." Machamp sighed. "Bodies and minds aren't always a perfect link."

"No, but it's best when they are." Again, Alakazam leaned closer to Machamp, resting his hands against the knight's chest. "And I believe both of ours have a stronger bond than most."

"Oh? You admitting to that?"

"Please." Alakazam lightly kissed Machamp, pulling back as the knight pressed back for more. "It's not worth the effort denying it."

"But it's worthwhile to pull back from me?"

"Yes." Alakazam grinned. "That's fun."

"How?"

"Because you lose track of your thoughts," enlightened Alakazam. "And I can feel your energy spike when I'm close, but then it gets erratic when I pull back—sorry, this is killing the mood, isn't it?"

"Not at all. Keep talking like that," purred Machamp. "I like it when you're on a roll."

"That's not exactly what I'd call this," joked Alakazam, drumming Machamp's chest. "But I think I'm on something, or onto something. Which is it?"

"Both."

"Mm. And I don't suppose you'll specify?"

"Here's a hint."

Machamp leaned up and pulled Alakazam's face back into his. The pair kissed deeply, as the knight brushed the mage's mustache with his thumbs. Alakazam scooped Machamp's face into his, and then caressed the back of his head. Slowly, reluctantly, they broke apart, and took a minute to breathe.

"It seems…like you're getting it," joked Machamp between his panting.

"Am I already?" Alakazam laughed. "I didn't think…we went that fast."

"Well, if you want to, we could—"

Knocking pounded from the door away from them. Both froze for a moment, and turned back to face each other before the pounding sounded again.

"Machamp, and Alakazam," called Poliwrath. "I've got a funny feeling that you're both in there, so let's go; we're needed for the day."

"Aw, come on!"

"Coming!" Alakazam chuckled as he pushed back from Machamp, collecting spoons from the end table. "That's what you get for taking your time with the foreplay."

"What?!" Machamp gawked at Alakazam, but shook his head. "Y-you indulged me!"

"Of course I did." The mage peeked over his shoulder and smirked. "That didn't mean you needed to keep going."

"B-but that's my default response to you!"

"I know."

"Ooh, you are not messing with me like this."

"Silly Machamp…I'll tease you however I want."

Reaching over, Alakazam kissed Machamp once more on his lips before hopping off the bed entirely, and quickly whipped his robes over his body. Frustrated, Machamp grumbled and stared at the ceiling for a moment, but then leapt from the bed, and gathered his armor. He paused in the middle of collecting himself, fumbling with his four vambraces, as he caught Alakazam taking a glimpse over his shoulder again.

"W-what?"

"Nothing." Alakazam failed to hide his smile as Machamp raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I'm just checking out my boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Is…something wrong with that?" Alakazam turned around entirely as Machamp continued to place on his armor. "Machamp?"

"Yeah, no, it's fine."

Annoyed, Alakazam twirled his spoons and focused on the armor. Waving his arms around, the mage pieced the knight's armor across his body, until he was fully clothed in a matter of seconds.

"Machamp."

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Look, I'm sorry for teasing." Alakazam strode over to the knight, who faltered back and avoided gazing into the mage's eyes. "It gets annoying, I'm sure, so I should be working on toning it back. It's just fun that we can—"

"That's not it." Machamp finally caved and returned his attention to Alakazam. "You're never the problem."

"I'm always the problem," mumbled Alakazam.

"Not this again."

"It's true! I was the hardheaded one that didn't listen to reason," reiterated Alakazam. "Me, the one that pours over books and postulates theories, the one that bends spells and toys around with magic, the one that literally looks into people's minds, _I'm_ the one that was obstinate about admitting my feelings, and ignoring yours—"

"Yeah, ok, you screwed up," interrupted Machamp. "Guess what? I did too. My stupid fault for letting my mind wander off, thinking lewd thoughts that shouldn't have crossed it when we were already so close. And then I had multiple opportunities to fix it, but I didn't." He shrugged and smiled a little. "Couples and drama. It happens."

"But—"

"Come on, enough." Machamp wrapped his lower arms around Alakazam's thin waist again. "We wasted enough years struggling against each other, right? No more of that." He cupped his upper arms around Alakazam's face and guided him in for another kiss, brushing along his cheeks to keep their lips together. They broke apart after a moment, and gazed longingly at one another. Machamp smirked. "We should struggle together now. That's how it works now."

Alakazam burst into giggles, and rested against Machamp. They laughed together for a moment before the door pounded again.

"Look, are you two finished, or should I come by later?"

"Why are you still there, Poliwrath?" Machamp threw his head back as Alakazam buried his head into the knight's chest. "What, are you listening in or something? We're not that loud."

"To be fair," called out Poliwrath, "you can be."

"He's got a point," whispered Alakazam.

"You, hush up." Machamp returned his attention to the door. "We'll be out in a minute, hold on."

"It's not just the General that'll kick my ass for being late," snapped Poliwrath. "My brother taunted me for opting to get you two, and he knew you'd be too into each other—"

"A minute, ok, Poliwrath?" Machamp hugged Alakazam into him. "We can get there quickly."

"We're running late—"

"Teleportation."

"We're still late, even with that."

"Oh well, then we're late."

"Just hurry up already, Machamp."

Gently, Machamp guided Alakazam back out from him, just enough to make eye contact and keeping his arms around the mage. He sighed, and brushed Alakazam's mustache, slightly straightening it.

"Later, we can talk more about it," murmured Machamp. "But you should stop beating yourself up over this, over us." He kissed Alakazam's head, just after the mage nodded lightly. "We're together now. So, let's be happy with that. You're too good for hating yourself, like you are for me."

"Please, I've hated myself for…wait, what?"

"Come on, Poliwrath is waiting."

"Wait, wait, what was that last—?"

Before Alakazam could finish, Machamp opened the door. Outside was the short, blue frog knight, eyes drooping, as he waited against the wall opposite to the room. He faltered and rubbed his gloved arms over his eyes, and walked up as the couple emerged.

"Finally." He paused and looked the pair up and down. "Did you two at least—?"

"We're not talking about it," the couple replied simultaneously.

"Yikes, ok." He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Well, whenever you're ready."

"Right."

Machamp wrapped his arms around Alakazam again, lightly leaning on him. Poliwrath merely grabbed onto an open space on the mage's arm. Exhaling, Alakazam closed his eyes, and the trio disappeared in a flash.

They reappeared in the man hall of the palace, and Poliwrath hastily pulled his arm back.

"Thanks a bundle, Alakazam." He glanced around the room, spotting General Abomasnow and Politoed walking down another corridor. "Ha, see? Told you! Made it before you two did, didn't we?"

"Barely," noted Politoed, as they came into the main room. "You claimed that you'd be here with time to spare."

"Yes, but I didn't specify, now did I?"

"Both of you, shut your traps already," snapped Abomasnow. "Alakazam, you're not with us today. Untwist yourself from your boyfriend and get to practice with your fellow mages."

"Certainly." Alakazam stroked Machamp's arms once as the knight reluctantly released his lover, and the mage started off. He paused and pivoted back to the general. "Sire, um…where are Chesnaught and Greninja?"

"Out in the city gathering supplies," rumbled Abomasnow. "As are several others. Emperor's orders."

"Ah."

"Get going, Alakazam."

"Yes, sir."

Waving to Machamp, Alakazam turned away and disappeared behind a door, walking off from the group. The same door quickly opened again, as Mienshao scurried out from it.

"You're late," thundered Abomasnow.

The main doors to the palace opened, as Carracosta trudged in. He sighed, as the general's glare turned on him.

"You're late," he rumbled again.

Everyone turned as the doors nearest to the staircase opened, and Weavile strolled out from behind them. Abomasnow folded his arms, though the archer mimicked his motion, as she remained calm under his glower.

"And you're—"

"Waiting on everyone else," explained Weavile. "Equipment's inside, like you wanted."

"Oh." Abomasnow huffed and let his arms drop. "Very well, it'll be Carracosta and Mienshao cleaning and carving the palace halls tonight. Let's get started then."

The group of knights made their way into the training room, and lined up as Abomasnow walked into a marked circle between icebergs.

"First up, we'll start with a strength test," the general instructed. "You pass if you manage to push me outside of this circle." He blinked at the smaller knights, and then shook his head. "Which…I doubt any of you will manage, save for Machamp."

"Of course not," acknowledged Carracosta. "None of us have the bulging muscles or raw strength to keep up with that."

"Ha, well, I suppose," relented Machamp. "Though—"

"He's the only one actually built on strength," Politoed chimed in. "Not all of us are hunky strongmen."

"Uh—"

"Easy, Politoed," cautioned Poliwrath. "Alakazam will make your mind a pile of mush if he hears something like that."

"It's true, though. And you'd agree with me, if you weren't afraid of being a Psychic's plaything."

"Well, yeah." Poliwrath shrugged. "Machamp's got the body and strength that even I get jealous of."

"Thanks?"

"Yes, yes, and he's the only one heavy enough to rival my weight," droned Abomasnow. "None of you are getting out of this, so come on, let's get started."

"Sounds like he called him fat."

"More like Machamp is a bulging muscle, and Abomasnow is the fat one."

"I heard that!" Abomasnow growled. "You two want a more severe punishment for tonight?!"

"No."

"Then shut it!" Abomasnow glared at the group outside of the ring and jabbed his arm out. "Carracosta, you're first."

"It was nice knowing you guys," he uttered.

The sea turtle knight trudged into the ring, and stared at Abomasnow. They locked eyes for a moment, and Carracosta sighed.

"Weavile, count down."

"Three, two, one, go."

"H-hey, wait—"

With a heavy thrust, Abomasnow launched Carracosta right out of the ring. The turtle flew back and slammed into an iceberg, groaning as he sank to the ground.

"What a surprise." Abomasnow shook his head. "Poliwrath, up next."

"Here goes."

Poliwrath jogged in and met his general's glare. They waited for Weavile's apathetic countdown, before they locked arms. Abomasnow pushed Poliwrath back, who skidded against the ice. He tried to slip past the yeti's arm, but only made it easier to be grabbed.

"Uh oh."

With a yelp, Poliwrath was thrown out of the ring and beyond the icebergs, crashing down behind them. Politoed's eyes widened and he stepped forward.

"…Brother?"

"I'll live," called the frog knight to his twin.

"Good." Abomasnow pointed at Politoed. "You can join him."

"Um."

"Let's go."

Whimpering lightly, the green frog made his way into the arena. He shuddered at Abomasnow, as the yeti leered at him.

"Three, two, just go," muttered Weavile.

Quickly, Politoed sprang forward and pushed into Abomasnow. The general's eyes dropped as the knight slipped and struggled against him, failing to move him at all.

"Try harder next time, Politoed."

Lifting the other frog up, Abomasnow tossed him away, off near his brother. He crashed down, and both frog twins yelped from a collision, before painfully groaning together. Carracosta managed to pick himself up and lumbered away from the circle as Abomasnow sighed once again.

"Weavile, you might as well."

"If I have to."

She stepped forward and waited at opposite Abomasnow. She glanced over to Mienshao and Machamp, who waited for her.

"One of you two needs to for this one," she murmured.

"Oh, right." Mienshao cleared his throat. "Three, two, one, and…start."

Abomasnow shot his arm forward, only for Weavile to dodge it. He threw his other arm forward, as she sidestepped him again. She blinked and watched as her general glared at her, and thrust his arms out at her. Effortlessly, Weavile merely dodged each shot, and slowly backed out of the ring.

"It's strength testing," thundered Abomasnow. "You have to actually go up against me, Weavile!"

"If you insist."

She reached out and dragged an off-guard Abomasnow from the arena. He growled as she shrugged to him, and earned some snickers from her fellow knights.

"Does that work, sir?"

"You know damn well…!" Abomasnow shook his head. "Forget it. You're an archer anyway." He jabbed his arm at Machamp. "Come on, let's get the real one over with."

Machamp nodded and entered the circle as Abomasnow returned to it. Both Poliwrath and Politoed trudged back to the group, barely holding one another up, as everyone lined up by Mienshao again. They waited as Weavile stepped forward.

"Three. Two. One." She paused and narrowed her eyes at the two. "Go."

Machamp and Abomasnow charged forward, and locked arms together. Using both sets of arms against his general's tree trunk-like ones, Machamp managed to keep a firm lock against Abomasnow, and they remained still as they pushed back against one another.

"Not bad, Machamp." Abomasnow grunted. "I see Alakazam hasn't softened you up enough yet."

"What, you thought he would?"

"Of course!" Abomasnow forced hard against Machamp, who slipped back a bit. "After all, how could he handle a brute like you?"

Faltering with his arms, Machamp lost control of the grip, and Abomasnow shoved him back further. The knight stumbled back, but kept himself balanced enough, still in the arena.

"You know, I'm not a complete barbarian, right?"

"Could've fooled me!" Abomasnow surged ahead. "And everyone else!"

Abomasnow surged again, but Machamp's arms launched up to block him. Growling, the knight pushed his general back to the middle of the circle, and they reached another stalemate once more.

"At first, it was a bit strange that he'd even pick you," rambled Abomasnow. "But then again, if he's into such big muscles, how could he not?"

Throwing their arms up, Machamp forced Abomasnow to fumble back. Thrusting his arms forward, the knight slammed into the general, and knocked him backward again. Though Abomasnow lifted his arms back up to meet Machamp's, he failed to retain his grip against the ground. He glanced down as his body slid past the borders to the arena.

"And…that's it," called Weavile. "Machamp wins. Shocker."

"See? That's so hot!"

"Seriously, Politoed, calm down." Poliwrath rolled his eyes. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Oh, come on," countered Politoed. "It's not like I actually mean it."

"That makes it worse."

"Ah, he gets me. Right Machamp?"

"Uh—"

"Just because he does, doesn't mean that you should keep it up," lectured Poliwrath.

"Yes, _father_."

"Oh, sod off."

"Yes, as expected, Machamp proved his absolute strength again," commended Abomasnow. "Very good. Mienshao, you're on."

Walking back to the other knights, Machamp nodded to Mienshao, as he ambled into the ring. Abomasnow lined up against the ermine, and glowered at him.

"Shall we have it, General?"

"Better not get your hopes up here, Mienshao."

"Three, two, you can go," droned Weavile.

Abomasnow forced himself forward, as Mienshao threw up his arms and slid back quickly. However, the stoat dropped his arms quickly, and let his long fur droop on the floor. Abomasnow stumbled forward, and Mienshao tugged back, forcing Abomasnow to stumble ahead again, and out of the arena.

"What the…?" Abomasnow spiraled around and roared at Mienshao. "What was that?!"

"Strength, sire." Mienshao lifted his arms back up, smirking. "After all, you weigh far more than I do, so it takes a lot to make you flop off like that."

"That…that—"

"He's got a point," chimed in Weavile. "Kind of like my approach to it, but actually trying."

"Hmm." Abomasnow folded his arms. "Fair enough. Though Machamp's the real brute here, I'll give you credit for craftiness, Mienshao." He pivoted to the group. "The rest of you, however, need to prove your worth with our ensuing exercises!"

Carracosta and the brothers groaned, while Weavile rolled her eyes. Machamp scratched behind his head, and dragged his arms ahead as the group moved on to weapons training.

Meanwhile, Alakazam watched as Delphox slumped against the side of the wall and exhaled heavily. Mewtwo sat a small distance away from him, and blinked at the fox.

"You're lucky she's not interested in wearing you thin," Delphox managed, as Mewtwo blinked to him. He squinted at Froslass, who grinned happily at the fox. "Why won't you fight him, anyway?"

"Eh, he's still observing," admitted Froslass.

"What, because he's new?!" Delphox slammed a hand down. "I was new, but you were more than happy to throw me into the fire!" He paused and whimpered, pulling his hand back up and shaking it.

"Well, you're already an actual mage," admitted Froslass. "Mewtwo's…not really one. Sure, he casts spells and is all mystical like us, but he's not really versed in so much the same methods we are."

"Yeah, but…but he needs to practice too!"

"He will, when he actually gets it." Froslass giggled. "And then, you can be his plaything too, just like you are with me!"

Laughing, the ghost floated away and into the air, as Delphox groaned and flopped over. Mewtwo, shakily, reached out and patted his head.

"You are…doing well."

"Thanks." Delphox picked up his stick and stared at it. "Greninja and Chesnaught made good friends with you, right?"

"Yes. You are…their friend as well?"

"Yep. Came from the other kingdom like them." Delphox dropped his stick into his face and groaned. "Somehow, they have much better luck than me."

"Perhaps." Mewtwo shrugged and scooted away from Delphox. "You do seem strong, though."

"Huh. Thanks again."

Delphox blinked, and raised an eyebrow at Mewtwo's distance, but shrugged it off. Alakazam returned his attention to Froslass, who spiraled around the air before him.

"You can give up now, Alakazam," she offered. "We both know that I've got you outclassed here."

"By type and sheer endurance, I'll give that much to you," acknowledged Alakazam. "However, I remain your spell casting superior."

"Ah, no, that's a farce," quipped Froslass. "But how about I prove that?"

Spinning around, she launched a sharp, Ominous Wind at Alakazam, who raised a wall of ice to block most of it. Froslass launched a ghastly purple spell orb at it, shattering the wall, but stared at the empty area behind it.

"Huh?!" She floated backwards and huffed. "Come on, Alakazam. You can't Teleport and hide from me!"

"Hiding? Gracious, no."

She yelped as a heavy burst of fire slammed into her back, and knocked the ghostly mage to the ground. Lifting herself up, she watched as Alakazam sauntered over to her, twirling his spoons around.

"Merely, I was getting a better angle to attack from." He grinned to her. "Are you ready to continue, or would you like a reprieve?"

"Um…yeah, I could use a break."

"What?!" Delphox shot up from the ground, fuming. "Are you two serious?! You can take turns walloping on me, but once Froslass takes a single hit, that's it?!"

"It was pretty powerful," admitted Alakazam.

"Plus, you already got a good number of shots in against me," added Froslass. "So, _chill_ out, Delphox."

The ghost mage erupted into a fit of laughter as the fox mage seethed. Flames burst against his stick, to which Mewtwo scooted further away from.

"It will just be for a little while, Delphox," insisted Alakazam, as he sat between the fiery mage and the mystic. "So, relax a little."

"Ugh."

Delphox dropped back down and huffed, as Froslass floated over to the group. She twisted around and waited quietly in front of Alakazam, who picked at his spoons before glancing up to her.

"Yes?"

"Well, while we're all taking a break, why don't we chat?"

"About…?"

"Hmm. Well, I've got nothing new going on, and neither does Delphox."

"Hey!"

"So, to avoid putting Mewtwo on the spot, let's put you there instead, Alakazam!"

"Um."

"Tell us how things are with your best boyfriend," urged Froslass, resting her head on her hands and waiting, eyes focused on Alakazam.

"Things are, uh, good."

"Yes, good, that's great!" She clapped excitedly and wiggled around. "Ok, continue."

"Uh…what exactly are we looking to discuss here?"

"Whatever you want!"

"Froslass, please," snapped Delphox. "Have a little tact and delicacy with these matters."

"Huh?"

"Oh, for…let me ask." Delphox cleared his throat as he straightened up and faced Alakazam. "You and Machamp are doing well, which is natural for friends that become boyfriends, I suppose. Is there anything in particular that makes it difficult to adjust to with him?"

"Not really," determined Alakazam. "We've been attracted to one another for years, it turns out, so the physical end of it is fine."

"Aw, he likes you too!" Froslass lightly clapped. "That's so sweet."

"You're right, but you're not even getting into it," chided Delphox. "Of course you're attracted to him physically, Alakazam. What's not to like there?"

"Certainly, Machamp's attractive to, well, many," conceded Alakazam. "But, that's not exactly the end of it with his physical charms."

"Right, we could go further into how much you drool over his muscular chest, and other activities that will make the rest of us blush," rambled Delphox.

"That's not what I was getting at," corrected Alakazam. "He's…gentle with me. Sure, he's very muscular, and the less he wears—"

"Yes, yes, the better he is, lovely mental images, thank you," interrupted Delphox, pinching his brow and squeezing his eyes shut.

"No, I'm not trying to take it from that angle," argued Alakazam, hugging himself close together. "It's that he's more delicate than anyone would expect—"

"Right, right, we understand."

"I'm not sure you do."

"Not in your details, I'm sure." Delphox shook his head. "But, we can picture it."

"How about how he feels about you?" Froslass drifted back and forth, blinking at Alakazam as he grasped his head.

"Huh?"

"Um, well, you like him for his strength and how gentle he is," reiterated Froslass. "But, how does he like your appearance? And, how do you guys feel about each other?"

"Oh." Alakazam lowered his hands as he twirled his mustache. "Well, he loves this. I didn't really expect him to, but he's constantly brushing against it, and…oh, he's very cuddly, and loves to put his arms around my waist, and nuzzles against the top of my head." Alakazam picked at the ground by his feet, chipping away at a loose bit of ice. "He's comfortable with how thin I am, though I feel like I'm boney."

"You're not a ghost though," pointed out Froslass. "So, you've got stuff for him to feel."

"Really? You too?"

"Oh, Delphox, you know what I mean." Froslass giggled and twisted around. "You're so furry after all, so plenty of folks must love you."

"Ah…let's not get into that," muttered Delphox.

"And beyond the physical stuff?"

"It's…good, I think." Alakazam tugged on his mustache, and tapped his spoon against his leg. "He loves listening to me, even when I go off on stupid ramblings. He knows to go slow. But he's good at picking me up when I'm down, and he's really, really sweet." Alakazam shrugged. "He compliments me often, he makes me feel better than I am, and…oh."

"Hm?"

"Earlier this morning, we were bickering a bit," divulged Alakazam. "And, well, we made up fine, but he's…the way he worded something…"

"Uh oh," murmured Delphox. "What were his exact words?"

"Well, I was ragging on myself," explained Alakazam. "So, he told me to stop doing that, because I was too good for hating myself, and followed up with 'like you are for me,' which implies that I'm too good for him."

"Huh." Delphox folded his arms. "That doesn't sound good."

"Right?!" Alakazam huddled his knees back into his body. "I don't understand why he feels that way."

"Did you read his mind?"

"No," admitted Alakazam. "I should have, but I wasn't concentrating completely, but even still, I should know what's wrong, and I don't." He sighed and released his legs. "Machamp's great at cheering me up, but here I am, struggling on making him feel better. How does he not see how terrible I am at this?"

"You're not really," decided Froslass. "You're not sure what's wrong, and now you told us—"

"Right, I can't figure it out on my own," bemoaned Alakazam. "I'm pathetic."

"Greninja mentioned something about you hating yourself more than you let on during practice, but he wasn't kidding," observed Delphox. "But that's besides the point, because it's not about you, not entirely."

"Huh?"

"It's Machamp." Delphox shrugged. "We don't know him like you do, so you need to understand why he feels so inferior to you."

"But I don't get it either! He shouldn't feel that way, because I'm such a mess and he's so perfect!"

"Clearly, he doesn't see it that way at all." Delphox patted his stick against his palm and shook his head. "During that big love confession you two shared, he mentioned something similar, what with the whole not being deserving of you."

"He…he did mention that," recalled Alakazam. "Oh, I'm terrible for not noticing."

"You should get over hating yourself so much," nonchalantly chimed Froslass. "Nobody's actually perfect."

"Machamp is close enough, I've learned." Alakazam folded his arms. "He may not be quite into the broader subjects that I blabber on about, but he's patient for it, and he's put up with me for all this time."

"Haven't you put up with him?"

"Huh?"

"It goes both ways, like everything in relationships," reaffirmed Delphox. "You're telling us that Machamp put up with your insecurities in these past two weeks, or almost such. How about you? What have you put up with him?"

"I…need to think about it." Alakazam shrugged. "I don't feel like I put up with his faults at all. I barely notice them."

"Isn't that the problem, then?"

"…Oh no…"

"There you go!" Froslass perked up again. "You should go over that with him when you guys get back together!"

"Yes…yes, I need to," realized Alakazam. "Thank you both."

"You're welcome." Delphox blinked and glanced past Alakazam, looking at Mewtwo. "Uh…sorry. Didn't mean to ignore you either, Mewtwo."

"It is fine." Mewtwo smiled. "I am glad that you were able to help Alakazam with his relationship to Machamp. They have a very strong bond, as we have had proven."

"Gelid roses!" Alakazam jumped up. "I'll bring him some later. Thank you, Mewtwo!"

"This helps?" Mewtwo tilted his head, but nodded and smiled again. "You are welcome."

"Great. Now that we've settled Alakazam's nerves, let's stress him out again and blast him away with spells!"

"Seriously, Froslass?"

"Come on, it's the best way to get back into things!" She laughed and spiraled into the air. "It's such a rush, let's go!"

The other mages sighed before rising and hurrying over to face off against Froslass.

Later in the evening, Alakazam ambled back to the soldiers' corridor, holding a small bouquet of blue roses. He slowed upon reaching Machamp's room, and opened the door. He stared inside, and gazed at Machamp, who was sprawled out on the bed, face against the pillow. Without a word, Alakazam silently entered and carefully closed the door.

"If you're trying to be quiet, you don't have to," came Machamp's muffled voice. "Your heart's been hammering since you were down the hall."

"Sorry." Alakazam frowned. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Wasn't sleeping."

"Oh, ok." Smiling, Alakazam walked to the bed and sat down on the opposite side. He turned to glance at Machamp, who rolled away from him. "Um…long day training."

"Yeah."

"Did you do well?"

"Pretty much."

"That's good."

The pair waited in silence for a bit. Alakazam sighed and placed the roses on the end table. He brought his legs onto the bed, and hugged his knees close to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Machamp blinked, and turned his head to Alakazam. "When we were younger, I was great at reading you. I could tell the instant you were upset, and you'd think I had read your mind without telling." Alakazam softly chuckled. "And I'd have to insist that I hadn't, that it was because we were friends for so long, that I learned how to tell when you weren't really smiling or felt worse than you let on."

"Uh…ok?" Machamp turned away from Alakazam again. "Don't know what that has to do with anything, but it sounds nice."

"It was nice." Alakazam shakily exhaled. "But now, I've wasted a whole day trying to figure out what was bothering you."

"Nothing is."

"That's a lie, and we both know it."

"Fine, I'm a little moody." Machamp shrugged. "Just tired from training."

"This started before that," contended Alakazam. "Earlier, just before we left."

"Oh, that." Machamp rolled back over, softly smiling at Alakazam. "I was just pouting about not being able to stay with you."

"Actually, I meant the part where you called me too good for you."

Machamp's smile dropped quickly, and he stared into Alakazam's dark eyes. His face fell entirely, and he heavily sighed, as he uncomfortably shifted his body.

"Can you explain that to me?"

"What's there to talk about?" Machamp gave in with finding a comfortable new position, and sat up to stare at the door. "It's what we already know."

"Really?" Alakazam released his legs, crossing them and his arms. "Because I don't think I know much about that at all."

"Come on." Machamp's body deflated. "You don't have to lie to me. I'm not good enough for you because I'm not on your level."

"In terms of what?"

"Lots of things." Machamp gripped the bed sheets, twisting them in his hands. "I'm not as smart as you—"

"Please, that hardly—"

"That's just the beginning." He glanced behind his shoulder as Alakazam paused and slowly nodded. "Ok, well…you're too smart for me, and I try to keep up with you some days, but really, I hold you back." Wincing, Machamp's upper arms gripped his head. "I've held you back for all of our lives, because you've followed me where I wanted to go." He shook his head, and grinded his teeth for a moment, but then twisted around, facing Alakazam. "Don't you ever wonder what you could have been? Your knowledge is so immense, and you could have gone anywhere with that. Don't you regret following me all this way?"

"No." Machamp flinched at Alakazam's immediate response. He sighed and gazed into Machamp's watery red eyes. "I never really imagined being able to go many places. When I was younger, I was too afraid to be alone, and I thought I would end up on my own, if I even survived." He smiled to Machamp. "You were the best thing to come into my life, and you loved me in a way that I had never known." Edging forward on the bed, he closed some distance between himself and Machamp. "Following you, in the end, was what I wanted."

"That only makes me feel worse, you know." Machamp lowered his head. "What if you had gotten close with others?"

"I tried." Alakazam shrugged. "No one made me feel as great about myself as you did. You still do that for me, even at the cost of your happiness."

"But it cost you all of your options to follow me."

"What options?" Alakazam shook his head. "There are a lot of brilliant mages out there, scattered into many different roles. My options were to find something that was expected of a quiet mage with no friends, which would be far less fascinating than traveling out here, mind you, or follow my friend and my partner." He grinned to Machamp. "Or did you forget about what we were planning on doing beyond the Empire, when we find a way to do so?"

"No, I didn't." Machamp smiled slightly, but it faded quickly. "But who knows when we'll be able to? We're to serve Emperor Empoleon possibly until the day we die, or otherwise when he no longer requires our services."

"Then we wait." Alakazam scooted closer again. "Our journey has only just begun."

"It's progressed a bit."

"Oh, sorry," mocked Alakazam. "I forgot to count all of the days that we weren't dating."

"Hey, those hold water."

"Hm, well, I suppose they shaped us to what we became today," relented Alakazam. "Anyway, what else is bothering you?"

"That's…that's it."

"Machamp…"

"Fine. I'm, um…I don't know." Machamp shook his head. "Being the brute between us, being the brute of this army, it just…sucks."

"Brute?"

"General Abomasnow calls me that."

"That's obnoxious of him." Alakazam shook his head. "But, he's always been kind of a hardhead, so—"

"It's not just that, even though it reminds me of feeling like dumb muscle," elucidated Machamp. "It's…well, it's that being my best quality."

"Strength?"

"No. Well, yes, but also because my physique is what attracts most people."

"That again," recalled Alakazam. "It bothered you miserably back when we were still Machoke and Kadabra. I thought you had put that behind you."

"Not at all, and it might be worse now," admitted Machamp. "Before, I had a lot of unwanted attention and too many folks considered me so attractive that they forgot I had actually feelings."

"So, earlier," realized Alakazam, as he brought his hand to his forehead, "when I was talking about checking you out—"

"No, no, that's fine," insisted Machamp. "We're dating, so that's…it's ok."

"Is it?" Machamp blinked as Alakazam hugged himself. "I mean, we play around about how our appearances attract one another, but am I too into it? I don't mean to come off as shallow—"

"You don't," persisted Machamp. "You never have, because you're always going beyond a physical attraction with me." He shook his head and lowered his shoulders. "That's why…that's why it made sense for you to be so angry with me, thinking about that other male. You were so sensitive to my feelings, and I was so caught up over what could be rather than strictly focusing on what I had."

"Well, you never had to."

"Yes, I did, because I wanted to." Machamp smiled. "It's always been the two of us, together forever."

"We used to say that a lot when we were young," reminisced Alakazam.

"Exactly. So, I shouldn't have cared what anyone else thought," murmured Machamp, as he folded his lower arms and scratched behind his head. "I had you. And I have you again now."

"Honestly, you always have had me," confessed Alakazam. "We just…evolved and went through a bit of a difficult period. For a few years."

"That actually made me hate evolving at all," admitted Machamp. "A lot of folks thought me having four arms was freaky enough, and turned some of them off entirely, where they were attracted to me before. It otherwise would attract the wrong kind of attention from others. And we hit the lowest point with our relationship pretty much right after." Machamp frowned and sank down. "I hated the first few months even having a new form."

"I…I'm sorry." Alakazam hung his head. "I didn't mean to make you hate yourself. That's usually just for me."

"It shouldn't be!" Machamp moved forward on the bed. "It's something I blamed myself for, not you."

"But it was all me, in the end." Alakazam exhaled and held his shoulders. "Or, it was both of us, at the end of it all, but I still feel totally horrid about it. We wasted years."

"So, let's keep working on making up for it." Machamp tugged on the bed sheets, bringing Alakazam closer to him. "We have the time now, don't we?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Alakazam crawled up and closed the distance between them. "But we need to use that wisely. We both have hated ourselves for too long, and we need to support one another through that." He pushed up to his knees, touching against Machamp. "So, you tell me whenever anyone else around here gets you down, and I'll either scold them or comfort you, depending on if I can get away with the former or not."

"No, you don't have to—"

"Have to, no. Want to, absolutely." Alakazam smirked. "No one gets to insult my boyfriend and get away with it. Even if they're not doing it intentionally, I'll make them learn."

"Shouldn't I fight my own battles?"

"We're a team, Machamp. We fight together, always."

"Ah, that's…I…y-you're right." Machamp grinned. "You know what, you're definitely right! We said together forever, and now we're really at that point!" He took Alakazam's hands into his own. "I'll tell you whenever I'm at my lowest, so long as you tell me when you're at yours."

"Right, we'll both do that." Alakazam brought his head up to Machamp's and kissed him on the lips, holding it for a moment. He slipped a bit, and they broke apart to make sure he didn't fall. Still, Alakazam smiled to Machamp. "I'll have to be sure to remind you that you're beautiful every day."

"Aw, come on, it's not like that," insisted Machamp as he blushed.

"Why not?" Alakazam stroked Machamp's cheeks and wrapped his free arm around his side. "Everyone else just sees how hot your body is. I get to see everything that goes with it."

"H-how red do you think my face can go?"

"Give me a few minutes, and let's find out."

"Hm. I've got a better idea."

Machamp brought Alakazam's face back into his, and they kissed once more. As their lips and tongues moved against one another's, Machamp gently pushed Alakazam down against the bed. Slowly, they separated, still pecking each other with small kisses before Machamp rose up over Alakazam.

Grinning, he seductively whispered to Alakazam, "Why don't we pick up where we left off?"

"Oh? Do you mean…?"

Quickly, Alakazam flipped Machamp onto his back and against the bed. He climbed back on top of him and smirked down at his boyfriend.

"It was like this earlier, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think you got that part right." He grinned back up to Alakazam. "As long as I get to enjoy my view, that's fine."

"And here I thought you'd talk sweeter," murmured Alakazam.

"Don't think I really know how to put it better, I'm afraid." Machamp pulled Alakazam closer to him. "I want to keep my eyes on the one I love most in this world."

"T-that's a good stah-start," stammered Alakazam. He heavily exhaled and leaned closer to Machamp, as their faces neared again. "You were saying…?"

"I love you, Alakazam."

"I love you too, Machamp."

Once more, the two passionately kissed, and stayed close together for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became one of my favorite pairs out of my story, which is funny, because I thought it was more common than it actually is. Hooray, I love the rare pairs! And these two are especially adorable dorks together.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Forget Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, good to see you!
> 
> This story is a bit different from the others, as it's written in the first-person perspective that the main fanfics are usually written in. As well, its timeline placement could be a bit more flexible, as it features an ongoing issue for King Nidoking and who his heart yearns for. (He has had several lovers, but two are most important to him.) But, to keep it simple, I will set it closer to when Nidoking first started moving on with Rhydon.
> 
> Featured Characters: King Nidoking, General Rhydon, Queen Nidoqueen
> 
> Genres: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Timeline Placement: Prior Events - X - Bluebells Are Forever - - - Melting Gelid Roses
> 
> There are a few cuts for this story, and there have been some display issues when I post fanfics since I last posted one of these on here. So, I will add ellipsis after these notes and before the ending notes below. Enjoy!
> 
> ...

* * *

It's been a long day.

Night is a quick comfort, as I collapse onto the bed, face buried into the pillow. My love comes in not long after me, and I hear him chuckle.

"So, I guess we're done for the night, then?"

"Rhydon, I'm sorry." I lift my head and turn to him, his ruby eyes wonderfully sparkling in the dim candlelit doorway. "If you want, we can—"

"Nidoking, it's late," he interrupts, approaching the bed. "Sleep, dear."

"But—"

"We have many days to make up for lost time, love." He leans in close, and rubs at my chin. "Please, just sleep now, and we'll spend some time together in the morning."

His hand against me is firm, but his touch is gentle. Our eyes lower at one another as I nod, and he leans close, breath warm against my face. I guide him the rest of the way, press his lips to mine, and we kiss.

Not long after, we strip from our clothes and rest under the covers. I gaze out the window, past a vase of flowers on end table before it, and study the starry night sky. Exhaustion overcomes me, and my heavy eyes shut as sleep finds me.

* * *

Sunlight woke me quickly after, and the light burned past my closed eyes. Clutching at my face, I rose from the comforting pillows, tossed the embrace of my blankets, and shook my head.

After a yawn and a stretch, I glanced back. Alone already, bed emptied as I stood up. Not to keep anyone waiting, I'm quickly dressed, and made my way outside the bedchamber.

Going through the halls was a blur, but I'm past the castle walls and through the doorway. Where was I…?

The garden. I blinked and stared ahead, gazing over the lush colors that filled the rear of the castle.

" _Are we supposed to meet here today_ ," my mind wondered, " _or was it elsewhere?_ "

"So he's alive to the world again."

My heart skipped a beat. Her voice filled my ears instantly, one that I could never mistake. And I searched about wildly, rushed past the fountain and down into the patches. My jaw dropped.

Dead ahead, there she was: blue body, shaped similarly to mine, and she's dressed in a lovely dress that starts in purple and violet at the time, fading into blue at the bottom. She turned to me, some almost star-shaped, five-petal flowers in her hands. They're bright blue, matching her body, and I'm fixated on her again, my eyes glued to hers, drifting away only to spot her soft smile.

Nidoqueen.

"Can you never control yourself?" She laughed, and Gods, I've missed hearing that. Nidoqueen swayed in her steps forward, her dress gently blowing along with her movement. "I thought I had made progress with you, taming that wild heart of yours."

"It'd never last forever, dear." I have an outfit that matched hers, but I can't seem to remember what I've done with it.

"No, I suppose not."

My eyes were drawn back to her face, and I stared at the flower crown over her head. Was it there before? No matter. It's oddly childish, but she had something of a whimsical side to her. Golden yellow flowers decorated it, a contrast to her usual favorites, but certainly lovely, almost complementing her lower jaw. What kind, what kind are they? I want to know, but I hold my tongue; I want to hear her thoughts again, I want to know her once more.

"How are our knights?" She spun around and strolled away, and I could only follow.

"Splendid, I'm sure." We ambled past a bush or two of thistle.

"Are they, or have you just failed to check in on them, yet again?"

"Forgive me, for I wanted to meet with my wife this morning," I joked with her. "Is it a crime for a husband to miss his darling love?"

"It is when he's the king that fails to check on those assigned to protect him and his kingdom, surely," she teased back. "Your wife can always wait."

"But it's been so long."

"It was only yesterday to me." She hummed, and stopped at some red flowers…ah, poppy. "Surely, it couldn't have been as lengthy as you claim."

"Not true, it certainly has been." Years have passed since I've seen her. I know this. Why do I know this, why are we conflicted on…?

"So you insist."

"And I do."

"As you like, then." She reached down, roughly plucked some fuchsia-purple flowers, though they were…not malva, but mallow. Nidoqueen sniffed at a few of them. "Still, you haven't told me of the knights."

"They are surely fine, and they're training under the capable hands of—"

Rhydon.

"…Wait, I was…" Him, I was supposed to meet him this morning.

"Oh? Did you forget your prior engagement after all?"

She smirked at me, and I hesitated. Where was Rhydon? Why am I with Nidoqueen? I'm meant to be with him, and yet…I'm here with her. Still staring at me, she bit into the flowers, the mallows, and I shook my head.

"Love, what are you—?"

"These are delicious, you know." She swallowed, and I shook my head. What the hell was that for? "Do you know? No, no you wouldn't."

"Nidoqueen…?"

"Strangely, I realize, I only belong in your world less and less as the days trickle by."

"What?"

"You and I already know this is wrong, isn't it?" She ripped the flower crown from her head and tossed it to the ground, at me.

"Hold, Nidoqueen, love—"

"Don't call me that." Her expression hardened quickly, her eyes narrowed, and she pivoted away again. She's never been like that; I've never seen her so… "I've been replaced, no?"

"That's not true at all," I protested.

A step forward, and a crunch sounded beneath me. I lifted my foot and gazed at the flowers from her crown: yellow…carnations and hyacinth. Those are for…no, no, she's never been the type to be so—

"Isn't it, though?" Again, I returned my attention up to her. The sunny sky became cloudy, and she wandered under…we don't have a willow tree in the garden. "I'm not meant to be yours anymore, you've moved on."

"Honestly, I haven't," I insisted. "Even as you…Gods, why is this so difficult…?"

"Why is it?" Nidoqueen's darkened gaze haunted me. In spite of how terrifying she appeared now, even as the wind picked up, I walked toward her. "Why can't you just admit that you'll forsaken me?"

"Nidoqueen, I'd never—!"

"Haven't you?"

She held up the blue flowers in her hands. The brighter blue ones, the name eludes me, but now there were darker ones, they…they're anemone. No, that's not right.

"My love," I persisted, even as the gusts pushed me back, "please, I would never forsake you, ever. You've given me so much, you've helped me grow over time, don't you understand—?"

"Even now, you wonder where he is." I do, that's true. "Even now, you feel something amiss without him here."

"Truly, yes, but he is as much to me as you are—"

"And why is that?" Tears streamed down her face. She's never been like this, and jealousy never suited her so. She always told me as much. "Tell me, why are you keeping us on the same level like that?"

"Because you're both so very different, and yet I love you both so much," I offered.

"Laughable."

"Please, it's true, my love, you must believe me…"

"Still you think that you have enough in you for both of us," she spat. Nidoqueen shook her head. "Why do you bother? You make yourself so weak, torn in two like that."

"None of that ever mattered so much to you. Nidoqueen, please," I pleaded, "tell me where this is coming from. What's wrong? What have I done?"

"It's what you haven't done." Her eyes narrowed, and they were hauntingly dark, bloodshot red. "It's what you left buried and never bothered to properly answer. It's who you let get away, who you haven't brought to justice."

"…Nidoqueen…?"

"This is how you've left me, Nidoking."

Black petals floated up around her, and I glanced down at the bed of black roses she stood within. The petals swarmed around her, and she shook her head. I shouted, yelled to her, but no matter how hard I drove myself toward her, something pushed me back. Petals, wind, even the earth itself felt like it would move me back, away from her. And I reached out to her, as the black petals surrounded her, but she made no efforts to move. A lone, bright blue flower floated away from her, and to the ground before me.

"This is what you need to solve."

Her last words to me…they weren't what she's told me ever before, but I can't get those words from my mind.

Black roses swallowed her, and I couldn't tell where she went in the darkness. Almost as quick as she appeared to me, she was so instantly, totally gone.

I cried out, even as the clouds faded away, but she was gone.

"Nidoking…? …Nidoking!"

His voice…he's here, somewhere…in spite of all of this, he's…maybe behind me, no, above, or…wait, Rhydon, he's…

* * *

My eyes snap open, and I'm met by the darkness of my bedroom.

"Nidoking, are you all right?"

His touch gets me to jolt with a start, and I twist around to him. My breathing is labored, and his eyes, even in the dark, glisten red, but hold fear, worry.

"Rhydon…I…I'm fine…"

"Milord, my love, you are not fine," he argues. "Please, talk to me."

"It's…only her, again."

"…You saw her this time?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"She's never been so furious, Rhydon."

"No, I don't recall her like that often at all," reminisces Rhydon. "Why was she like that?"

"…I don't know…" It's a lie. I have a guess, but it's late, and I don't want to keep him up like this.

"Darling, if you want, we can—"

"Let it wait, love."

"Nidoking…"

My heart pounds, but he reaches around and strokes me, rubs my back, and I find my shoulders drop. He pulls me in close, and I listen to his breathing, his heart, and it slows, calms mine. We nuzzle into one another, and though I want to tell him everything, I cannot. He doesn't protest or implore for more, and caresses me gently, keeping me in his arms.

"Just…give me a moment, Rhydon…"

His arms slowly slide away from me, and my body is screaming to have him back against me. But I rise, out of the bed, and stroll to the window. Past the roses of many colors in the vase, out that window, I gaze into the night, and then down below, past the fountain, into the garden.

It's distant, a bit tricky to spot in the night, but I find them: those bright blue flowers from her arms. I don't remember if I planted them, or if someone else had. I don't recall how long they've been there, but they were there only after she was gone.

She's never been forsaken…how could I ever…?

But I turn back to him, back to my love, as he waits in bed. His eyes aren't open completely, but he watches me still, waits. And I return to him, back to our bed. I wrap my arms around him, and though I'm smaller, he leans into me, and lets me hold him back this time.

"Will you tell me tomorrow?"

I'm not sure.

"You don't have to."

And yet I want to.

"…Nidoking…"

"…I'm sorry, Rhydon. This isn't fair to you."

"It's perfectly fine, Nidoking."

"No, I shouldn't—"

"She was your wife, Nidoking." His arm reaches around my side and pulls me into him. "She doesn't just leave you once she's gone."

"But you're…I'm yours now."

"Yes, and I am to you. That doesn't make you any less hers, or she any less yours."

Why do my knights ask for my advice ever opposed to his? My mind is muddled, and his words fall so crisply, he's so clear.

"Rhydon…I…"

"Yes?"

"…It can wait. Just…don't wake without me, tomorrow, please?"

"Of course not." He pulls my arms over his chest and body, and I nuzzle across his shoulder, against his face and the pillows. "I won't leave until you're up."

"Thank you." I kiss him. "Thank you, Rhydon."

"Any time you need me, love," he whispers. "Come on…let's sleep…"

"Yes, yes…goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight…"

If I know him as I have better these later years, he's fighting his own exhaustion to stay with me. But I know him too well, the day was longer for him, and he needs to sleep. His soon steady breathing is rhythm before me, and I know he's asleep again.

Once more, I gaze back out the window, to the starry night, to those petal-pointed shapes in sky.

She's never forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Aw, sad. King Nidoking holds a tragic tale close to his heart, and has struggled with it for a very long time.
> 
> If you haven't read the main fanfics, Nidoking was once married to Queen Nidoqueen, but lost her in events leading up to the main stories. In the first fanfic, this is mentioned for him, but the second story (Melting Gelid Roses) expands on this and suggests that Nidoqueen's death could have been a murder, but no one is sure.
> 
> The first story in this series shows how Nidoking was finally able to move forward, with General Rhydon's confession stirring him back from his stupor. They're dating by the time Nidoking has these troubling dreams, which reflect his underlying guilt of dating Rhydon while not truly knowing what happened to Nidoqueen.
> 
> If you're still confused on the flowers used in the story, the bright blue flower that's in Nidoking's garden is called the forget-me-not, one of everlasting love and to those that wish to not be forgotten. Hence the symbolism and title. Malva/mallow are food for the dead, though they're symbolized as consumed by love. So, that's the weird Nidoqueen munches on a flower scene. (You're welcome for that oddball moment.) Other flower choices and meanings were hopefully more obvious.
> 
> As for where the story goes from here? That will be answered in the future main fanfic series.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you were able to enjoy it.


	8. Small Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yet again!
> 
> This story tells about the blossoming relationship between one of the couples from the second main fanfic, Melting Gelid Roses, when they first met years before the series. Though it's not as long ago as the last story featuring prior events, it does occur some time before events that lead to the first fanfic, hence its placement.
> 
> Characters Featured: Blastoise, Carracosta
> 
> Additional Cast: Squirtle
> 
> Genres: Romance
> 
> Timeline Placement: PRIOR EVENTS - - - Bluebells Are Forever - - - Melting Gelid Roses
> 
> Since I'm still having some display issues with the fanfics, I'll continue to use the ellipsis to indicate where the story starts and ends between the author's notes.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ...

* * *

Under the cloudy morning sky, a blue turtle wandered into a ravaged town along the riverside. He frowned at the damages, as he observed the broken buildings. A statue of the penguin emperor was shattered, ice sculptures were smashed into shards, archways were caved in, and rubble lined the roads.

Drumming on the trowels and brushes lined on his belt, the turtle made his way to the settlement's office, but paused as he glanced at a home not far from it. He turned back and made his way into the office.

An hour passed as he explored, spotting dust covered books and artifacts left in tact from the damage. He plucked them out and stored them in bags, rubbing his head as he went.

"Maybe I'm going to need a wagon or something…"

"Hey! Who's there?!"

Jolting, the turtle flailed and fumbled around, bumping a desk missing a leg. He wobbled, managing to regain his balance, and twisted around to the window. Or, where the window should have been, from the bashed open hole in the wall.

Another turtle hurried over to the opening, though he seemed to wear a mask, or his face was covered oddly. This turtle wore armor, and held a spear in his flipper as he glared in on the other, who grumbled and glowered right back.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"My name is Blastoise," snapped the first, "and I'm here to research the desecration of Overton."

"On whose orders?"

"The chain goes a bit, but I have allowance from his Imperial Highness."

"Absurd." The second turtle scoffed. "I would've been informed of it."

Snatching a paper from his satchel, Blastoise stormed over to the turtle in the window, and unraveled it, shoving it in his intruder's face. Backing a bit as he took the paper, the masked turtle scanned it over, tilting his head as lowered his eyes.

"That's from the Emperor's palace," he confirmed. "But why didn't they tell me of it?"

"You must not be very high on the pecking order," mocked Blastoise, taking back his ordinance. "It's ok, we all come back to earth at some point."

"Bah."

"Look, you're a town guard, right?" Blastoise folded his arms. "I think I should be the one asking you what you're doing here." He lowered his eyes, peeking back out at the ruins. "You're definitely not from this place…"

"They sent me over to keep the settlement from falling into further disarray," explained the turtle guard. "I'm on rotation with a few others from the neighboring towns."

"Ah, well then you're going to make everything difficult," complained Blastoise. "I need to search this village for important documents and objects, in order to preserve them."

"Huh?"

"Archaeology."

"Oh." The other turtle rubbed behind his head. "Don't they usually wait a few years for that kind of, uh, research?"

"Given how destroyed this place is, I don't think they're inclined to wait." Blastoise glanced behind him at a broken cabinet. "They're likely looking to salvage as much as possible."

"Guess you're delicate enough going through it all."

"Delicate?" Blastoise gestured to himself. "Does any part of this look delicate to you?"

"Uh…not…quite?"

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Ah, not at all!"

"…You don't get out much, do you?"

"Not enough," admitted the guard. "Parents sheltered me a lot growing up."

"And yet you became a guard?"

"Hey, not everything lines up like you expect," grumbled the turtle. "Didn't your work ever teach you that?"

"Sometimes." Blastoise folded his arms. "Anyway, are you satisfied? I've got work to do."

"Hold on!" The turtle tapped his lance on the wall. "This place could be dangerous, and I need to make sure nothing happens."

"…Is that you telling me that you're protecting me?"

"What?!" The masked turtle blushed. "No! I mean, yes! But that…"

"Wow." Blastoise smirked. "From sour to sweet."

"Quit it! I'm also making sure you don't cause more trouble!" He scowled. "Even if the Emperor requested your help, I'm stationed here. So, I'll be monitoring you."

"Sounds like you're excusing being a creep," teased Blastoise.

"I am not!"

"Relax, just come in here already." Blastoise picked a brush out. "I need to get back to work. Today's my only day here."

"Well, you'd better get to it."

"Beg _pardon_?"

"Ah…I, uh, I'll be in there, just a moment."

He hurried around from the window while Blastoise shook his head, and ambled to the nearest broken shelf. As he gazed down to the floor, he spotted another couple of books, and bent over to store them in bags.

Lifting his head and checking behind him, he glowered at the turtle guard, who winced and clung to his spear.

"Um, sorry, I, uh, I didn't…mean to stare…"

Standing up from the floor, Blastoise blinked and focused down on the turtle guard. Noticing it as well, the guard straightened up.

"…Huh." Blastoise smirked. "You're shorter than I realized."

"Excuse _you_ , I am _not_ short!"

"Definitely are."

"Am not!"

"Ok, if you insist, short stack."

"Grr!"

"You know," suggested Blastoise, "you could easily get around that by giving me your name."

"Wha…?" The turtle blinked. "But I did…?"

"Not." Blastoise lowered his eyes and tapped his foot. "You did not."

"Well, that's rude of me. Sorry." He slouched and rubbed his head, and then perked back up. "Anyway, name's Carracosta!"

"Such a pleasure to meet you," mocked Blastoise. He gathered his findings and pushed a broken chair aside. "Now how about you help me move things along?" Blastoise strode across the room, lifting an eyebrow at Carracosta. "Unless you'd rather just rub your spear while watching."

"No, I can help." Carracosta took two steps after Blastoise, but then paused. "Wait a minute." He blushed and stiffened. "Hey!"

"Took you long enough." Blastoise smirked. "Come on."

"Maybe I should just watch you," argued Carracosta. "After all, if you bend—"

"Oh, fine, I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes. "I may as well be the bigger turtle…"

"That's ok, you're forgive…" Carracosta blinked, and then fumed. "Quit it with the potshots!"

"You make it too fun." Blastoise swept at the desk before him. "On second thought, just stay there. I can laugh while I work."

"Absolutely not!" He stormed over and crouched down with Blastoise. "Tell me what's next."

Chuckling, Blastoise handed Carracosta some tools, as they picked at the desk. They cleared debris around the room, tugging out a few different findings. And after they finished with the town office, they wandered to the next building, starting on the research there, excavating in the dirt below a crushed cathedral, and sorting jewels from a shop.

"Geez, I can see why the Emperor put you on this," piped up Carracosta, setting down a sapphire for Blastoise's collection. "It's still not even nightfall, and you've covered plenty of spots."

"Honestly, that's because you've helped," admitted Blastoise.

"Yeah, but you directed me." Carracosta smiled. "You're really talented!"

"Thanks, but…" Blastoise sighed. "The other reason is that I used to live here, a long time ago."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes." He spun back and looked at the village. "So much has changed here though, so it's…harder to navigate than I remembered…"

"Still sounds like you've got impressive skills," complimented Carracosta.

"Ha, maybe." Blastoise shrugged. "I feel like there's other things that I want to do with my life, though."

"Like what?" He snorted. "Settle down and have kids?"

"Sounds nice." Smirking, Blastoise poked at Carracosta's arm. "Why? You did that already? Or are you offering?"

"Nope, I haven't, don't really…wait, what?" Carracosta blinked. "Are you asking—?"

"Hey, come on," urged Blastoise, turning away to hide his red cheeks. "This home back by the town office caught my eye. Let's go check it out."

"But…"

Hesitating as he watched the tortoise double back, Carracosta grumbled and chased after him. They entered the home, as the door hinges snapped from the slightest push. Carracosta rubbed his head, while Blastoise studied the doorway and hall arches.

"That thing nearly broke right off." He turned to Blastoise. "What is it?"

"It's kind of roomy here…" Blastoise scratched his ear. "I've had to squeeze in to other homes. But, this one seems like it accommodates my size."

"Ha, so you're too big, huh?" Carracosta grinned as Blastoise scowled at him, and then bopped his shell. "Ouch! What? You can't take what you dish out?"

"Oh, I can." Blastoise folded his arms, checking the caved in kitchen. "You're just having too much fun."

"Then that's your fault." Carracosta smirked again. "Quit treating to me to a good time."

"Why, so you can laugh and…?" He blinked and turned back to the guard. "Wait, you're enjoying all of this?"

"Kind of, yeah." Carracosta shrugged. "It's a different experience, at least, and that makes it interesting."

"Maybe I did bump you too hard…"

"This is your work!" He tilted his head. "Don't you enjoy it?"

"Of course, but um…" Blastoise scratched his head. "No one else usually does."

"Co-workers?"

"No, I don't usually work with groups." He picked at his shell. "I meant friends, or rather, other folks that have joined me previously." Blastoise tugged at his arm, staring away at a heavy pot smashed into the cabinet on the wall. "Not that it happens all that often or anything…"

"Really?" Carracosta held his hips. "But you're good at it. And you're fun to be around."

"You don't need to pity me," mumbled Blastoise.

"It's not pity, as you're pretty entertaining," insisted Carracosta. "Bit of a tease, but if you take away some of the mocking, I'm happy to have spent the day with you."

"Only some?" Blastoise smirked at Carracosta, but then leaned back. "Wait, did you call me a tease?"

"Oh look, stairs! Let's go wander upstairs before this whole place crumbles!"

"The beams should support—"

"Up we go!"

Both blushed as they made their way through the shredded family room, and climbed the staircase. The railing was ripped apart in several spots, as they used the wall to guide themselves up.

Blastoise wandered behind Carracosta, touching at the openings, still puzzled about their size. He bumped into the guard and stumbled back.

"Everything ok?" Blastoise tapped at Carracosta's shoulder. "Unless that's how you get a—"

"Hold on." Carracosta paled, and pulled his spear back out. "Don't move."

"Why?" Blastoise raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok, did I…?"

His mouth hung open, as Blastoise gazed past Carracosta, spotting blood that stained the bedroom before them. Lifting his spear, Carracosta stepped in, poking at the blankets on the bed.

Nothing budged, and he lifted them, only to find the mattress beneath. He scanned the room, noting its tarnished state with the broken dressers and mirror, but dropped his shoulders, as he looked closer.

"It's all dried out," confirmed Carracosta. "It's like that third house we went to."

"Why does this one have so much more though?"

"Don't know." He spun back to Blastoise. "Did they mention what exactly happened here?"

"All I was told was that the village had an incident," murmured Blastoise. "This is supposed to be a quiet town. What could have possibly happened…?"

"Hm." Carracosta lifted his spear and shuffled back to Blastoise in the hall. "We only saw two houses with blood, so…maybe an affair gone terribly wrong?"

"Seriously?"

"It's possible!"

"What about the rest of the town?"

"Uh…" Carracosta rubbed his arm. "Ok, maybe I'm thinking too small."

"Actually, that didn't even cross my mind, but thinking of just the two houses with that scope, you never know," determined Blastoise. "Unlikely based on everywhere else, but it wasn't half bad of a guess based on the two homes."

"Aw, did it hurt for you to compliment me like that?"

"Not at all." Blastoise smiled. "And, ah, thank you, for protecting me."

"Oh! You're welcome." Carracosta glanced at a dropped painting as he blushed. "Just part of my job, nothing special."

"Here I thought you were starting to like me."

"But I already do?"

"Wow, really?" Blastoise's ears twitched and he straightened up. "Hang on, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Something cracked."

"…Besides the whole house?"

"No, in this next room." He tugged Carracosta's free arm. "Come on, right over here."

"Wait, wait! Get behind me!"

Together, they pushed on the door stuck in the arch, failing to get it to budge. Nodding to one another, they pulled back and tackled forward, knocking the door away and dropping in.

Pushing up from the ground, Carracosta helped Blastoise up, and they gazed inside of the room. A crib waited inside, its front buried under the broken door. A cracking egg sat inside of the crib, snapping open as the turtles gawked at it.

"Is that an Egg?" Carracosta shook his head and blinked. "A baby was here this whole time?!"

"Good gods, they're coming out now."

Blue arms pushed from the egg's shell, and a tiny turtle forced his way out of it, falling out and onto the mattress. He whimpered as he looked around his crib, shuddering as he searched the room.

"Oh no…he…"

"Hush!"

Hearing them, the baby turned to the turtle pair with him. Blinking, he smiled and flailed around, as the pair stared at the newborn.

"Oh my gods…" Blastoise fixated on the child. "He's…alive. He looks fine, and he's—"

"Adorable!" Carracosta gently clapped and scooted closer. "Oh, look at him, Blastoise! He's such a cutie!" He grinned and turned back to his partner. "And he's like you!"

"He's alone," uttered Blastoise.

Carracosta's broad beam faded, and he turned back to the smiling child. He slumped down as the baby tossed and turned, reaching out as he waved.

"…What do we do…?"

"…I'll take him."

"What?" Carracosta spiraled back. "How?"

"There's…other work that I can do, doesn't need to be field work."

"But—"

"It can't be you," decided Blastoise. "You've got enough to juggle as a guard, and even more so if you get promoted to the Emperor's knights." He smirked as Carracosta's mouth opened. "Town guards tend to get promoted to help fill in the ranks for the Empire, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"I can't leave him, Carracosta." Blastoise ambled over and leaned over the baby. "Not after seeing all of this, not knowing…" He shook his head. "This was my home, ages ago. It should fall to me to keep this place alive."

"Nonsense, don't be a martyr over it!"

"Even if I'm not, I won't leave him," reiterated Blastoise. "I can't."

The baby reached up as Blastoise scooped him up. He smiled at the tiny turtle, gently cradling him as he made his way from the room. Carracosta pushed back up, and fixated on Blastoise and the baby as they stopped by the doorway. He turned back to the turtle guard, and tilted his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, I…" Carracosta smiled. "That's noble and…really sweet of you."

"Ha, well…" Blastoise blushed and brought the baby closer. "Ah, I'm about to be very not-sweet, and ask you to help gather everything we found to leave with."

"Uh…that's a lot," realized Carracosta.

"If you need—"

"No, no, you leave it to me!" He pounded his chest and grinned. "I'll get you all set to go, quick and easy!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

Exiting the shambled home, Carracosta hurried around to gather his and Blastoise's findings. He gathered everything together and tied it all up, and followed Blastoise from the lost settlement of Overton.

They approached the nearby river and a boat made its way down. Blastoise rocked the baby as he reached for his supplies, but Carracosta batted him away, and lifted it back up himself. He placed it onboard, as Blastoise climbed on.

"Thank you for all of your help." Blastoise smiled to Carracosta. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise! And you take care of that kiddo, huh?"

Approaching the baby, Carracosta waved his flipper as the tiny turtle giggled and grabbed for him, barely able to reach up. The older turtles laughed at the child, and the guard stepped back, smiling as the boat began to push away from its dock.

"Good luck, I hope you reach knighthood," called Blastoise, and he waved along with the baby. "I think you'll do great."

"Ha, I sure hope so. And I wish you two well too!"

"Thank you, Carracosta!"

They waved until they were out of each other's sights. Carracosta sighed and gazed at the sunset, his smile fading.

"…Ah crap." He slouched. "Didn't even ask him where he's from…"

Groaning, the turtle guard hung his head and arms, wandering away from the riverside. He exhaled and dragged himself along, taking three minutes before he perked back up, and made his way back to the neighboring town he was stationed at.

* * *

A couple of months later, Carracosta grumbled as he marched through the imperial city, wearing new armor and the colors of the Empire. He sulked as he glanced up at the palace in the distance, and went back to wandering through the city square.

"Figures I'd end up knighted for the empire that struggles to keep any of them safe," he muttered. "Should've taken up another job…"

He fumbled back as a small mouse and duck hurried past him, laughing as the children played together. A swan bumped past him and knocked him over, as he flopped back onto his shell.

Grumbling, Carracosta wobbled and spun himself around, glaring at the children and their guardian as they raced off. His expression softened as their laughter rang out from the city streets, and he lowered his head as he pushed back up from the ground.

"Should've gotten that damned address," he muttered, as he had four days ago, and two before that. "Gods, I could've at least been able to mail him…"

He wandered back through his post of the city, and passed by a market stall. He glanced at the fruits gathered from the southern kingdom, and glumly picked up a bright apple from the basket.

"Excuse me!" Carracosta jolted up at the voice, and spun back, spotting a blue tortoise, cradling a tiny turtle and shifting back to the vendor. "Sorry, could I just get one more apple? My son seems like he loves these." The chinchilla smiled and placed her coins past her scarf, giving the extra apple away. "No charge? Are you sure?" She nodded and the turtle beamed. "Thank you very much!"

"No way…"

Blastoise spun away, giving Squirtle the apple to hold. Carracosta tossed his back and chased after the pair, hurrying up as Blastoise's ears twitched.

"Look, I offered…" Blastoise blinked as Carracosta gawked at him. "…Carracosta?"

"Blastoise! It is you!"

"Of course." He smirked. "Should've known I'd run into you here eventually." He smirked at him. "You're the only knight that would scramble after me like that."

"Hey!" Carracosta straightened up and folded his arms. "That's not a great greeting after it's been so long!"

"It's been a few months."

"I didn't think it'd be ever!" Carracosta dropped his arms. "Meant to ask you for your address or something to mail you, but that completely slipped my mind!"

"Ha, so it did." Blastoise smirked as he shifted his baby around. "Should've figured that one out too; you didn't even remember your name with your introduction."

"Come off it," groaned Carracosta. "What brings you here?"

"Brings me?" Blastoise chuckled. "I live here now. This is where they've got me after I requested to stop field excavations."

"Wait." Carracosta blinked and jerked back. "You…you live here now, in the city? We live in the same place?!"

"Not quite, unless they've kicked the knights out of the palace."

"Where do you live?!" Carracosta bounced up. "Is it near here? Would I be able to visit? I'm sure I can clear time at some point to see you!" He blushed and rubbed his arm over his face. "You as in both of you. You and the baby, that is. Um…yeah!"

"Well, well." Blastoise blushed and grinned. "I don't think anyone's ever missed me that much." He bumped the baby up a little more. "You must really want to see my kid, huh?"

"Definitely, and his papa's the extra perk!"

"You're not even being subtle," teased Blastoise. He blushed as he gazed around the city square's citizens. "I think at least five of them are staring."

"So let them stare!"

Carracosta reached over and played with the baby, who giggled and reached up at him. Blastoise smiled as he held tiny turtle out to Carracosta, and they laughed as they batted at one another.

"What's his name?"

"Squirtle, of course."

"He's gotten even cuter! Ha!"

The little one yawned and Blastoise brought him back in, while Carracosta sighed and stared back up to him.

"So? Would you show me where you live?"

"Don't you have a patrol to keep up with?" Blastoise winked. "No slacking off, not for his sake."

"How about yours?"

"Especially not for mine." Blastoise looked up the street. "Which way are you going?"

"Eastern bound today."

"Huh." Blastoise rubbed his chin. "Well, that's…convenient."

"Do you live that way?!"

"Surprisingly for you, yes." Blastoise smirked. "So, I guess you can escort my son and I home." He lowered his eyes. "Just keep a sharp eye out. Our people need you too."

"Please. I'd defend this city with my life!" Carracosta puffed his chest out. "That's my duty, after all."

"Right, right, we're a big shot knight now, huh?" Blastoise stuck his tongue out. "You're always going to be my short stack, though."

"Oh, not that again…" Carracosta slouched but popped back up, cheeks red. "Wait, _your_ short stack?"

"Anyway, your route is this way, right? Come on, you've been dawdling," teased Blastoise, hiding his face as he hurried along.

"But you just—"

"Don't make me tell the Emperor you're shirking on your work!"

With a broad beam, Carracosta chased after Blastoise and the baby Squirtle, as they made their way through the city streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Wasn't that just so precious?
> 
> Spoilers if you haven't read the main fanfics, but these two characters appear in the second story, Melting Gelid Roses, where Carracosta debuts as a secondary character, while Blastoise is revealed much later on to be his hidden husband, who Carracosta adamantly protects throughout the story.
> 
> So, this one-shot is based on the formation of their relationship years ago, where they first met one another, and when they discover their son.
> 
> It was really fun, because Blastoise and Carracosta are one of my oldest couples for my ongoing Pokemon fanfic, so it's nice to visit their origins, and Squirtle's too! It's funny, because they're more recent going chronologically, but they were one of the first that I came up with conceptually.
> 
> Didn't really take the time to research archaeology, so it's probably more of an "artistic interpretation" for it. But it works out for Blastoise, and gives a passable excuse for him and Carracosta to meet up. In the end, I think it's one of the more precious tales that I've written up.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. For Blunder Or Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-hi!
> 
> For the following story, I tried to do something a little different, focusing instead on the twin brothers, Poliwrath and Politoed, as they caused shenanigans and ruckus at the Iceberg Empire. (Also, it's Mienshao's early days!)
> 
> Characters Featured: Poliwrath, Politoed
> 
> Additional Cast: Mienshao, General Abomasnow, Emperor Empoleon, Carracosta, Ursaring, Beartic, Pangoro
> 
> Genre: Humor, Family
> 
> Timeline Placement: PRIOR EVENTS - - - Bluebells Are Forever - - - Melting Gelid Roses
> 
> It gets started below. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Along the bridge outside of the Iceberg Palace, General Abomasnow inhaled and held a breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly opened them back up. Splashing and smacking sounded from below him in the waters. Two frogs battled with one another, swinging their arms and flailing about the moat.

"That was clearly meant to be for me," snapped the round green toad, slapping a spray of water at the other.

"In what world, you nitwit?!" The bulky blue frog hammered down one the water, as the green one swam back.

Abomasnow heavily exhaled and slouched, rolling his eyes as the two squabbled before the bridge.

"The markers were obviously white, Poliwrath!"

"No, it was silver, which was for me!" Poliwrath waved a finger back and forth. "Clearly, you need to pay more attention, Politoed."

"Are you blind?!"

"You're just mad because I got more targets."

"Blind and delusional!"

"Enough," boomed Abomasnow, as he folded his arms. "You two were _supposed_ to be cooperating to complete this training session." He surveyed the floating targets in the water, some broken, but others still standing. "This is your fifth row with one another today. How can it be that you both can sometimes work together decently, but the rest of the time you just blow up on each other?"

"Because Politoed clearly doesn't know how to follow your instructions, sire," mocked Poliwrath.

" _What_?! You're the dolt that couldn't even follow your own targets!"

"Did you just call me a dolt?!"

"Duh, you are one," fired off Politoed. "And you called me a nitwit anyway!"

"You absolutely are one!"

"Not as much as you are!"

Bickering and swinging at each other again, the frogs battled with each other again. Abomasnow deflated as he buried his head and shook it.

"Brothers…"

He picked himself back up and walked off, not bothering to listen to the remainder of the quarrel.

Twenty minutes later, the twins dragged themselves from the moat and stormed back inside the palace, still hissing at each other as they marched in. Three bears sat on the stairs, watching the two escalated their argument back and forth, rapidly increasing in volume as they carried on.

"Do they ever stop?" Beartic leaned back on the steps. "It's been like this all day."

"Makes sense why Abomasnow was ready to rip his roots out," joked Pangoro.

"Maybe we should go get some snacks before the Emperor shows up," suggested Ursaring, pulling himself up on the railing.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Yes, we'd better."

From behind the stairwell, however, doors from the throne room slammed open. Each of the knights jumped and fumbled in place, struggling to get themselves at attention.

"Uh-oh," uttered Ursaring.

Emperor Empoleon strode around the corner and glared down at Poliwrath and Politoed, who flailed about before bowing down before the large penguin.

"Emperor!"

"Sire!"

"Oh, don't bother with formalities at this point," thundered Empoleon. "Just what the blazes have you two stormed into this time?!"

"Sir, we were training—"

"Yes, I had General Abomasnow vent to me not even five minutes ago," informed Empoleon. "He's beyond fed up with trying to work with you two, as you're near incapable of even tolerating one another."

"With all due respect—"

"Now you want to bring that up?" Empoleon forced out a sharp laugh. "You've hardly respected your superior all day, and now you're looking to address it? Nonsense!" He stomped down as the brothers fumbled back and clung to one another. "Honestly, you both need to be capable of cooperating with your fellow knights, and that most definitely includes each other!" Empoleon lifted his wings to his head, massaging his temples with his claws. "All that your arguing has left anyone with is a pounding headache! I've important research to attend to, and I haven't the time to waste lecturing my knights instead!"

"We're sorry, sire," mumbled the twins.

"Hmph. I should hope so." Emperor Empoleon shook his head. "At least attempt to better yourselves soon, or I shall have to think of new ways for you two to serve me." He narrowed his gaze over them. "Clearly, if you're not capable of developing a symbiotic relationship with one another, you won't work well with others overall. But I'll see to that later."

Striding past the two and making his way for the stairs, Empoleon folded his wings behind his back, as the three bears scrambled from his path. They bumped into the railing and bowed down as Empoleon briskly marched upstairs, making his way to the palace library.

The brothers and the bears looked to one another, as they slowly relaxed from their enraged emperor's outburst. Each of the bears smirked as the brothers glanced down and wandered out of the room, not wanting to hear any mockery that the trio thought up.

Entering the next corridor, the brothers shoved the door shut behind them and sighed.

"Hmm…sounds like you two really annoyed the Emperor…"

Jumping at the interrupting voice, the twins settled as they spotted Quagsire, who licked his lips and then yawned.

"Yeah, we did a pretty good job of it this time," murmured Politoed. "Though we were hoping to avoid getting into it anymore…"

"What are you doing here anyway, Quagsire?" Poliwrath folded his arms. "Thought you'd be napping at this point."

"Ah, I was on a break to have a snack," revealed Quagsire. He patted his stomach. "Pretty sure that at least Ursaring will want some too, so I made plenty…"

"Huh, well, that was nice of you," noted Poliwrath.

"If my stomach wasn't tied up in knots right now, I'd want something to eat," piped up Politoed.

"There's plenty; made a cake and some fruity desserts to go with it." Quagsire yawned. "Wish I could go nap now…"

"Why don't you?"

"Didn't finish helping out."

"Helping with what?"

"Mmm…this way…"

Pivoting around, Quagsire wandered down the hall. Poliwrath and Politoed looked at one another, shrugged, and then hurried down the hall after the sleepy salamander knight.

As they rounded the corner, they listened to another conversation going on.

"…It's been two hours already," insisted the first voice. "We've tried, but we should really take a break too."

"Please, it's really important that I find it," begged the second. "Isn't that Shell Bell of yours important too?"

"Of course it is, and believe me, I definitely know what you're going through." The brothers peeked around the next corner, and spotted a blue sea turtle rubbing behind his head. "But Quagsire went to take a break more than twenty minutes ago. We should do the same, and then we'll be recharged to keep going."

"Well…maybe…"

Both Politoed and Poliwrath tightened their grip against the wall, eying the purple and white stoat that stood opposite to the turtle. They started cackling and slid back behind the corner, while Quagsire tilted his head and studied the two.

"Wow, that's the new knight!" Politoed clasped his hands together and wiggled around. "She's so cute and pretty!"

"…Uh…huh? She?"

"Yeah, we have to go talk with her this time!" Poliwrath rubbed his hands together. "I feel like she'd be open to chatting and then some!"

"Um…"

Before Quagsire could add anything else, the brothers bounced from behind the wall and hurried down the corridor to the debating pair.

"Carracosta, if we can just search five more minutes—"

"Hey, hey, you're the new knight around here, aren't you?" Poliwrath lifted his fist to his chest, straightening up more as the stoat blinked and the turtle turned.

"Ah…yes?"

"It's so nice to stumble upon you, ma'am!" Politoed held out his hand as the stoat frowned. "My name is Politoed, pleasure to reacquaint with you!"

"What?!" Poliwrath smacked his brother. "Don't you cozy up to her so quick!" He slid in front of his brother. "I apologize, miss; my brother can be so dense. I'm Poliwrath."

"Neat. I'm Mienshao and I'm not a lady," muttered Mienshao, as he placed a hand on his hip while Carracosta rolled his eyes. "When are people going to get used to that? I've been here over a week already."

"Huh?" Poliwrath blinked. "…Now that you mention it, and listening to you a bit better, that does make more sense…"

"Can you believe my brother? Such a fool." Politoed bumped past Poliwrath and pushed him back. "My apologies sir, but you are quite the charmer to throw either of us off."

"I—what?"

"Get lost!" Poliwrath shoved Politoed aside. "He's clearly not into you, so quit acting like you got him smitten!" He dusted himself down a bit. "Sir, it's my delight to get to know a gentle lord like you better."

"You can't just take over like that!" Politoed jumped up and slammed his foot down onto Poliwrath's.

"Ow! You miserable little—he's just getting into me!" Poliwrath lifted his fist and bopped Politoed's head.

"Good gods, give us strength," murmured Carracosta.

"Hold on, neither of you are deterred…but you were just flirting because you thought that I was…" Mienshao blinked and shook his head. "Will you both quit arguing already?!" Both frogs returned their attention to him and shoved away from one another, straightening themselves up once more. "What even came over you two?"

"These brothers love to bicker and battle, especially with each other," reintroduced Carracosta. "Just pay them no mind and let's get back to the search."

"Hmm? Didn't you want a break for a bit?" Quagsire ambled over to the other four. "You seem like you could use one, Carracosta."

"Quagsire, finally!" Carracosta relaxed and smiled. "I've been hoping that you could relieve me from this wild, ah…treasure hunt."

"Treasure?"

"Sounds cool!"

"Please don't call it that," complained Mienshao. "You make it sound like we're pirates."

"To be fair, we do tend to seek out different kinds of treasures ourselves," brought up Carracosta. "Not that it matters, since we need to find your necklace anyway."

"Pendant."

"Does it go around your neck?"

"…Yes."

"Then it can be a necklace."

"But it…" Mienshao sighed and sank down. "Oh, very well."

"We can help you search for it!" Politoed clasped his hands together. "I'd be honored to help you find your jewelry!"

"It's not just…" Mienshao rolled his eyes up and dragged his hands over his face. "Actually, I suppose it is that too."

"You can have my brother's help, but you will definitely have mine," insisted Poliwrath. "I won't rest until it's found!"

"Don't go off acting high and mighty," snapped Politoed. "You don't even know what it looks like!"

"Well neither do you, and yet you're going off like you do anyway!"

"My pendant is from the temple I used to reside in," intervened Mienshao. "It's one of the few pieces that I was able to bring with me before its collapse into ruin."

Everyone quieted and silently stared at Mienshao, as he rubbed his arm and gazed out a window, observing snowflakes that gently descended outside the palace. He shook his head and turned back to the group.

"Normally I keep it shut away, but I had to get it cleaned," he disclosed. "But, I must have misplaced it from there and on my way back to my room, and I haven't been able to find it since last night." Mienshao tugged on his whiskers. "I can't even practice my calligraphy without panicking about it, and that normally calms me down all of the time." He forced himself back upright. "It's a five-colored jewel that rests in a gold case with a silver string. The five colors are meant to be emblematic of the four kingdoms and a meeting point between them. Legend from the temple claimed that it came from the center of the continent, but that's besides the point."

"So it looks really pretty and is found with silver and gold around it," determined Poliwrath. "Got it!"

"Way to break it down to the dullest details," deadpanned Politoed.

"As long as you two are willing, I would really appreciate the assistance." Mienshao bowed his head to them. "I'm desperate to find it, if only for the nostalgia it provides."

"Sure, important stuff is always, uh, important," persisted Poliwrath. "Leave it to me! I'll see that it's found!"

"And when he fails, you can rely on me to find it." Politoed smirked. "Your attachment makes it valuable enough, and I won't quit until it's found."

"Thank you both."

"Perfect, you've got new hunters for yourself." Carracosta smacked his flippers together. "Well, you've got greater odds of finding it, so I'll take my leave for now and join in again later."

"Hmm?" Quagsire tilted his head. "Do you really need to go?"

"Truly, yes, I do. After all, I do have to meet with my, ah…" Carracosta rubbed behind his head. "Ah…it sounds odd to call it 'my appointment,' ha. Uh, actually, it's someone that I need to speak with about…funny enough, a treasure that he found."

"Wait, you're leaving from one treasure hunt to go to another?" Quagsire drummed his stomach. "That seems silly."

"Except this one was found, and my, um…we'll call him a friend," shakily decided Carracosta. "Ah, anyway, he needs my help with that and something else that I still don't know about, so I must see that attended to."

"You have a friend in the city?"

"Yes, yes, shocking that any of us have a social life outside of the palace walls, I know." Carracosta huffed and strode from the group. "Now, unless anyone else has more interruptions, I should take my leave. I'm already late enough as it is."

"Sorry about that."

"Mienshao, it's fine, really." Carracosta sighed. "Look, if it were anyone else, I wouldn't mind having them wait, but this one…I can't keep him waiting."

"I understand."

"Promise I'll be back to help if you're still searching later," offered Carracosta. He smirked and added, "Pirate's promise!"

"Ugh." Mienshao smacked his forehead. "Forget it, get lost so we can find it without you."

"And split the rewards without me?! After all of my help?!"

"Aren't you late?"

"Ah! Yes! I'm off, farewell!"

Hurrying from the hall, Carracosta disappeared around the corner and from the others. Politoed and Poliwrath looked to one another and shrugged.

"Wonder who he's meeting with that's so important," murmured Quagsire.

"Curious as it is, that's a different mystery to solve." Mienshao twisted back to the brothers. "We've explored most of the western sides of the palace, but I can't seem to find it there. Honestly, I'm not positive where I was last night, since…well, I'm still getting familiar with this place." He scratched at his cheek. "Come to think of it, the bedrooms are on the east side, aren't they?"

"Yep."

"Great." Mienshao dropped his head. "Maybe we've been looking in the wrong places to begin with."

"We'll start again and figure it out," suggested Quagsire. "And now we have more help."

"That's right!" Politoed bounced up. "We're ready to help, Sir Mienshao!"

"Send us off where you need us, we'll get it done." Poliwrath pumped his fist up.

"Not to return you back along the path from whence you came," started Mienshao, as the brothers blankly stared at him. "Ah…just head back to the east side. Quagsire and I have been combing this side of the palace already, so you two should start over there."

"Hopefully that's not the way that the Emperor went," brought up Quagsire.

"It is."

"That's unfortunate."

"Why does that matter?" Mienshao rubbed his head, while Quagsire chuckled.

"They got yelled at just a little bit ago."

"Oh." Mienshao frowned. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"We'll still handle it for you!"

"Thank you both again, then." Mienshao turned to Quagsire as the twins started off. "Have we tried everywhere yet? Should we find a way downstairs?"

"Only if you want to get lost in old lower levels that were abandoned ages ago," warned Quagsire. He yawned and patted his cheek. "Unless you dropped it down a pipe, we're probably better staying up here."

On their way back to the main hall, Politoed slowed and stared at the door to the dining hall. Poliwrath spun back and poked at him.

"What are you doing?" He poked at his brother again. "We're supposed to be going to the east. Quagsire was just eating in there."

"Right, but I just want to make sure that those bears are in here instead of out there," reasoned Politoed. "That way, we can just sneak by and off."

"But what if they're already sitting and eating? They'll see us."

"No way."

Sure enough, as Politoed gently pushed the door open, vexed gazes from three feasting bears met him and Poliwrath. The brothers sighed as Poliwrath shoved the door completely open. Beartic sank down and rested his head against his paw.

"Three, two, one."

"Had to do it," complained Poliwrath. "You just had to open the door."

"Shut up," snapped Politoed. "You act like you've never made stupid choices!"

"Not as bad as yours."

"As if!"

"And there they go," murmured Beartic, lowering his eyes as Politoed and Poliwrath started batting at each other.

"Can't you not make poor life choices for once?!"

"Like yours aren't just as poor?! You live with me!"

"Yeesh, didn't they get enough from the Emperor before?" Pangoro snickered. "They're basically asking for more punishment, right Ursaring?" He turned to the brown bear, as he struggled with a jam jar.

"Nitwit!"

"Dolt!"

"Yeah, definitely," grumbled Ursaring. "Just…how tight does Quagsire seal these?"

"Keeps them fresh." Pangoro took it from Ursaring. "See, you just need to apply…some force…" He grinded his teeth as he twisted the jar, failing to get it open as well. "What the hell?"

"Not so easy, huh?" Ursaring smirked as he lowered his eyes on the panda.

"Wait, I can…this thing isn't…seriously, what?" Pangoro gawked at the unopened container.

"That's why mom liked you less!"

"Well dad liked _you_ less too!"

"Hang on, let me try," offered Beartic, taking the jar from Pangoro. "It might be a bit frozen, so…hmm…just the right…turn…" He shifted away from the table and tugged harder on the lid, failing to open it either. "What gives…?"

"Right? It should've come off easy!"

"It's not even full," pointed out Ursaring. "It should just pop off."

"Very strange," agreed Beartic, as he held out the jar to study it. "Maybe if we take turns with loosening it."

"You're a walking eyesore!"

"Well you don't have any brains!"

Shoving Politoed back, Poliwrath's glare vanished as his brother swung his arm out, smacking the jar from Beartic's hand and into the table. It smashed at the angle, and broke the top open as it dropped to the ground. Politoed gawked at it, and then twisted back to Poliwrath.

"Look at what you did!"

"Me?! You knocked into it!"

"That's exactly what you would do to blame it on me—"

"Come off it, that's you never owning up to problems—"

Still shouting and swinging at each other, the brothers stormed from the dining hall, leaving the three bears to quietly watch them take off. Bending down and scooping up the jar, Beartic blankly stared at the broken jam jar: the top had shattered open, but no glass got on the jam that remained inside. Breathing a bit of icy breath around the top to even it out, he placed it down before Ursaring.

"Problem solved," determined Beartic. "Let me get the glass next…"

"That was my next idea," muttered Pangoro.

"Huh. Whatever works," settled Ursaring.

Departing from there and to the main hall, Poliwrath and Politoed nudged and shoved one another back and forth. They forced themselves apart from one another and glared to each other.

"Fine, let's really settle this then," decided Poliwrath. "First one to find that necklace pendant jewel for Mienshao is the better brother and gets to ask him out!"

"Ha, like you'd be able to handle that anyway!" Politoed waved him off. "Just try and keep up with me, and don't cry when you lose."

"Oh, I won't, but you can feel free to when you do!"

"Dream on!"

"Ready?"

"Let's go!"

Racing off with one another, Poliwrath and Politoed stormed through the eastern side of the palace, charging upstairs and through the corridors. Zipping through the bedchambers, they tore by the rooms, glancing within and hurrying along when they found nothing. Once finished, they raced onward.

Further down the palace halls, Abomasnow opened a closet, only to be whacked in the head by a broom. Groaning, he leaned over to pick it up, and grunted while grabbing it, reaching around at the light cracking.

"Ooh, my back…where is that damned knot…ah, blast it all, I can't be getting that old yet," he griped. Abomasnow held the broom up and glowered at it. "Hmph. It shouldn't even be me getting saddled with all of these chores. I should get the knights to do them if they screw up training, and not…hey, that's not a half bad idea."

Propping the broom up, he fumbled around trying to keep it lined with the others in the closet. Hearing yelling from down the corridor, Abomasnow jerked up.

"Oh no, not them again…"

Before he could prop the broom back up properly, Abomasnow was shoved into the closet as Politoed shoved Poliwrath into him, roughly knocking into his back.

"Gods, now look at what you did!" Poliwrath hopped from the general. "You made me shove him into the closet!"

"That's your fault, you went too far to the left!"

"Bah, will the two of you knock it off?!" Abomasnow's thunderous voice scared the brothers back into chasing each other off. "Honestly, with how much chaos they cause, they'll make my back pains distant…memories…huh." Abomasnow rubbed his back and blinked, blankly staring off as he slowly smiled. "Hey. That actually feels much better!"

His smirk faded as the broom dropped out from behind him and smacked down against the floor. Abomasnow sighed and rolled his eyes.

Around the corner for the next hallway, Poliwrath shoved into Politoed, who pushed right back into him. They stuck together and charged down the hall, pushing one another along while rushing through.

After nudging back and forth, Politoed shoved Poliwrath into a door, as his brother yanked him into it with him. They fell through and crashed down the steps into the library, where Empoleon sorted through his notes. He jerked up and whirled around at the brawling brothers, as they dragged their fight closer to his work.

"Dastard!"

"Asshole!"

"Not now, the two of you are interrupting," snapped Empoleon. "Just settle down for a minute, and don't—"

Neither heard him in time, as they tackled into each other and rolled across the room, bumping the table and knocking the papers around. Empoleon gaped at the mess his work was turned into, and gripped at his head. Shoving each other as they rose up from the ground, Politoed and Poliwrath finally focused on Empoleon, as he turned his dark glare upon them. Both jolted up and darted off.

"Get back here," bellowed Empoleon. "You two have caused me considerable confusion and delay! This work is supposed to…!" Empoleon blinked and studied the messy pile of papers before him. "…Wait a minute…" He shuffled the papers around. "This, here, that's the piece of the legend…ah, here!" Empoleon giggled as he excited scoured over the lines. "The 'valiant heart,' 'strong convictions and morals,' this is the piece that I was looking for!"

Glancing up and around the library, Empoleon cleared his throat, dragging his chair back closer to him and quietly sitting down with in, returning to his research.

Bursting from the door leading outside to the palace's walkway, Politoed broke away from Poliwrath and stumbled back against the railing. Poliwrath growled and charged at Politoed, knocking him over the side of the railing, as both plunged down into the moat below.

Paddling up to the surface and panting as they dragged themselves back onto the bridge, Poliwrath and Politoed glared at each other, struggling to catch their breaths.

"You'll…never…find it…" Politoed brushed his mouth in between his breathing, wiping the water away.

"Ha…you're…the one…that won't…" Poliwrath rolled his arms and struggled as he steadied himself.

"Um."

Blinking at each other, the twins twisted around as they spotted Quagsire and Mienshao on the opposite side of the bridge. Mienshao wore the missing pendant around his neck, arm wrapped around Quagsire as he rubbed his cheek. Poliwrath and Politoed deflated as they gazed ahead.

"We found it already." Quagsire pointed back behind him. "It was in the main hall, but on the lower floor of the eastern side," he revealed. "You guys probably past it when you went along."

"It was because we heard something smash in the dining hall that we went looking out that way at all," enlightened Mienshao. "We thought we were going to find you two, but Quagsire spotted my pendant instead. It was a nice surprise!"

"And then we heard you two splash down out here," finished Quagsire. "…Are you guys ok?"

"Us?" Poliwrath blinked and then laughed. "Ha, yeah, we…we, uh, slipped. From the top. Over there."

"Yep, that's…that's what happened." Politoed chuckled weakly. "Glad that you, uh, found the pendant, Quagsire."

"It's just nice that Mienshao has it back," decided Quagsire. "Happy to help…"

"You were so quick to find it too!" Mienshao hugged Quagsire. "Thank you so much for all of your effort!" He pulled off and turned to the brothers, nodding to them. "Thanks to both of you for assisting as well."

"Sure, yeah…"

"You're welcome…"

Rubbing away the green glints from their envious eyes, Politoed and Poliwrath sank down as Mienshao and Quagsire strolled back inside of the palace. They glanced up at one another and shrugged.

"Maybe we should take this as a note to change," suggested Politoed.

"True, maybe we need to clean up our act a bit," concurred Poliwrath.

"Oh, you two certainly have some cleaning up to do."

Both jumped up and stared across to Abomasnow, who had marched out in place of Mienshao and Quagsire. He lifted mops and a bucket.

"We've got some recently messy halls that need to be tended to," thundered Abomasnow. "And I know just the duo that's eager to help!"

"…This is all your fault," hissed Poliwrath.

"My fault?! You started it," snapped back Politoed.

"Personally, I don't give a damn whose fault it was," overtook Abomasnow. "Both of you are cleaning it up, and you'll do it straight away or I'll make you two a punishment much worse than that!"

"Ah, yes sir."

"Right away, sir."

"That's more like it! Maybe you'll learn how to cooperate better by the end of the day after all." He dropped the bucket down and propped the mops against it. "Now then, both of you: get to work!"

Abomasnow lumbered back inside as Poliwrath and Politoed groaned, trudging over and scooping up the mops. They shot each other wicked glares as they shoved the doors for the palace back open and dragged themselves back inside through the halls.

When Carracosta returned later, he was rather surprised at how neat the palace halls looked. Though once he found Poliwrath and Politoed to ask them about it, he only watched as they slumped down near a closet and knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all the chaos that the Poli Bros. were able to cause! Pretty fun, huh?
> 
> Though I like to slide in bits of humor for my fanfics, it's usually just related to little remarks or situational shenanigans, so this was geared a little more to having the humor be the forefront. Different from what I usually go for, so, probably not something that I'd push out normally. But, it was worth an effort!
> 
> And this gave a bit nicer of a send-off for Poliwrath and Politoed, who didn't get as much limelight for their time in the main story. (Doesn't help when you're not quite the main characters.)
> 
> It was also fun to have a few other characters with earlier routines: Mienshao's actual newbie status to the Empire, Carracosta still new to hiding his personal life, the bears actually being around, Empoleon's research, Quagsire's sleepy demeanor masking his chef skills, and Abomasnow becoming…more of himself!
> 
> Plus, there were some fun references that I tossed in that hint at the later events of the main story. They're not very obvious, but if you browse through the chapters, you might spot a few things between here and there.
> 
> Anyway, that's all for them! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


	10. Star-Crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> This one was a change-up from the others, as it features two characters who weren't on the protagonists' side, but instead, they worked with the antagonists. And they're in a city from the Deserts Domain, so this is the first appearance of anywhere in that kingdom!
> 
> Characters Featured: Flygon, Garchomp
> 
> Additional Cast: Darmanitan
> 
> Genre: Friendship, Romance
> 
> Timeline Placement: PRIOR EVENTS - - - Bluebells Are Forever - - - Melting Gelid Roses
> 
> Our story begins below. Enjoy reading!

Traveling through a cloud of sand, a green dragon drifted across a desert trail. He swirled around as he studied outside of the sandy cloud, studying the shadows of the surroundings. Coming up to a dark pillar, a smile came to his face as he flew upright.

"Ha, finally! Found it."

Whipping his wings out, the dusty cloud dissipated as the dragon blankly stared ahead at a broken down tower. He groaned and covered his eyes, dropping to the ground and kicking at the sand.

"Not these stupid ruins again!" The green dragon dragged on the red covers against his eyes. "This is the third time I've come here!" He slouched and smacked a pebble with his tail. "How did I lose the outpost's path? I didn't go that far out!"

Twisting around, the dragon scanned the surrounding area, but found little past dunes of sand and scattered slabs of ruins and rocks. He groaned as he lifted his head skyward.

"Yikes. Someone sounds pretty frustrated."

Whirling around to face the trail, the green dragon gawked at a shark-like blue dragon that stood before him. They blinked at one another, as the blue dragon's tail swayed around, while he shifted a package and bag between his arms.

"Uh…hi?" The green dragon tilted his head, as his wings lifted up. "Who are you?"

"My name's Garchomp." He smirked and lowered his eyes. "Though, you kind of swiped my question away." Garchomp straightened back up. "What's your name, and where are you going?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Flygon, and, uh…" Flygon lowered his wings as his tail curled around his waist. "Um…I'm lost."

"Ah, that explains the frustration." Garchomp glanced around them, checking at the path's diverging forks. "There's…a lot of ways to get lost." He shrugged and returned his attention to Flygon. "You think they'd add signs or something, but I guess that's not a priority out this way."

"It's all kinds of embarrassing," murmured Flygon. "My kind are referred to as 'desert spirits,' and yet here I am, getting lost in one." He sighed as his head drooped. "And it's even worse because I live nearby, but I just…I can't seem to navigate myself out here."

"Ah, that's no big deal." Garchomp smiled. "The only reason that I know where I'm going is because I have to travel these route weekly. Otherwise, it's a maze of it's own."

"Weekly?" Flygon tilted his head. "Where do you go? Are you some kind of royal guard or something?"

"What? No way." Garchomp chuckled. "Then again, I guess I still seem kind of intimidating, so it makes sense to see someone imposing as one."

"Sorry, that's not how I meant it." Flygon gripped his arm, staring at Garchomp's claws. "Uh…though, now that you mention it, you do have a point…"

"Well, I'm not one."

"No, I know. Or, now I do."

"Since I told you."

"Obviously!" Flygon sank down. "Bah. I'm just…what do you do then?"

"Shopping!" Garchomp held up his package. "I go out for supplies to work with, and I can't find them in my city, so, I travel out to other places for them."

"That makes more sense than what I suggested," murmured Flygon.

"Obviously," echoed Garchomp.

"Hey, come on!" Flygon sulked. "I don't know many traveling jobs. Explorers, guards and knights, uh…archeologists…"

"Merchants, performers, bandits, all kinds of mages looking for knowledge, any noble or royal that has far reaching business, and probably mercenaries," listed Garchomp. He grinned as Flygon lowered his eyes. "Those were just off the top of my head, by the way."

"You know what? I think I'll go get lost for another few hours," decided Flygon as he turned away. "Maybe the next traveler I encounter will be less of a jerk."

"If you really want to risk it, be my guest!" Garchomp started onward, but then came to a halt. He glanced over his shoulder at Flygon. "…You were just going to follow me back, weren't you?"

"Huh?" Flygon smacked the side of his head. "Crap, that was actually a better idea."

"Ha, you're oh-for-two with me," teased Garchomp.

"Forget it," snapped Flygon. "If I just stay out here and waste away, that gets to rest on your conscience, not mine."

"That's…a very poor way to look at it," determined Garchomp. "You still lose in the end."

"But you'll feel bad, so that's good enough!"

"Aw, come on, I was only teasing, and that's not…" Garchomp hesitated and clamped his mouth shut for a moment to think. "…Well…I mean…"

"Do you or don't you have a conscience?"

"Everyone does!" Garchomp growled but deflated with a sigh. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry." His tail flopped down on the ground. "I battled a lot when I was young…well, younger, but I'd hate to have anyone die by my claws, directly or not."

"Battler huh?"

"Was," corrected Garchomp. "I'm not much of one anymore." He paused as he tapped a claw to his chin. "Well…I do some training to stay sharp, but nothing like I used to."

"Sounds kind of like how I used to be," observed Flygon. "Nowadays I spend more time getting lost in the desert." He smirked as Garchomp laughed. "I don't think I'd have the guts to be a knight or bandit or anything like that."

"Yeah, that's the same for me." Garchomp gently swung his supplies about. "That's why I do this instead! I like sculpting."

"Oh wow, that's pretty neat!" Flygon tugged on his pack. "Do you have anything that I could buy? I might, if you've got good products."

"Wait, what?" Garchomp blinked and pulled his head back. "Aren't you lost? You'd rather just spend money on some sculpture from someone you barely know?"

"It was a two-fold strategy," grumbled Flygon. "Buy something nice, _and_ get you chummy to help me back home."

"But I'm already agreeing to that because I don't want you to die out here alone," reminded Garchomp.

"…Oh yeah."

Dropping his head and wings, Flygon heavily sighed as Garchomp stifled his laughter. He lowered his supplies and tapped Flygon's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! Even if that is a bit more embarrassing than getting lost," joked Garchomp. "I do appreciate the support though."

"Sure…"

"Come on, come on, let me help you get back home," insisted Garchomp, setting along the path. "Going up this way should lead to another fork that will take you either back around this way, or to the next city." He smiled as Flygon started up behind him. "That's where I live, Longtao City."

"Where you what?"

"Live?" Garchomp blinked and raised an eyebrow at Flygon. "I…do have a home."

"No, it's just…that's where I live."

"Huh?" Garchomp tilted his head. "You live in the city too?"

"Yeah! I live along the southern side by the deserts that way, though," detailed Flygon. "That's why I get lost out here quicker, because I don't go out east much."

"Ah, that makes a lot more sense!" Garchomp nodded. "Different parts of the city end up not intersecting much. They do mention that it's big and crowded enough that you'd never meet everyone there."

"Right! That's why I try to leave every now and again, to get some space," revealed Flygon. "It's just nicer out under the sky."

"That I can't argue with." Garchomp smiled as they continued along. "I'm from the northwestern end, near the caves."

"So _that's_ why I've never seen you," realized Flygon. "I almost never go up north either."

"And I can't recall going south specifically, since more markets are out eastward." Garchomp chuckled. "That's pretty funny. We would've never met if you hadn't gotten lost out here."

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to make fun of me over that," complained Flygon.

"I'm not! It's just amusing that it took us leaving the city to meet," pointed out Garchomp. He led Flygon along the right path for the fork, and waved him along.

"Guess that is pretty funny…"

"It is! Anyway, we should probably hurry back before it gets too dark out," advised Garchomp, quickening his pace a bit. "Not that we'll come across anything we can't handle, but I heard it was supposed to be chillier than usual tonight, perhaps for the rest of this week's nights."

"Really? That stinks," mumbled Flygon. "I wanted to come back out later."

"To get lost again?"

"No!" Flygon huffed and folded his arms. "I wanted to go stargazing! That was my whole point for coming out here, to find a good spot."

"Is that what you were looking to do?" Garchomp blinked. "Wait, is that what you do for work too?"

"Oh, no, just a hobby." Glancing behind him, Flygon sighed. "I've just worked various odd jobs to make money. Haven't stuck with anything."

"Hmm."

"But, it's fine," insisted Flygon, following Garchomp again. "As long as I'm managing and making enough to have time out some nights, that's good enough."

"Do you want to study stars or something?"

"Astronomy?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what it's called."

"Ah. Well, sure." Garchomp tapped his chin with his free claw. "Would there be a way to work toward that?"

"Maybe, but I'd have to find the right avenues, and this isn't the most ideal location for stars," reasoned Flygon. "Sure, we can see a lot, but it's freezing most nights, so I can't stay out for long. Plus, it's not great to stay within the city's borders either…"

"I see, I see…"

"At least it's still something that I can enjoy," decided Flygon.

"That's true, definitely good to find something that keeps you going." He pointed down the next path. "Should be a little further along that way."

"Wow, that seemed a lot easier than I realized." Flygon slouched and rubbed his arm. "Um. Thank you for helping me."

"Of course!" Garchomp winked to him. "You just had to twist my arm the right way!"

"Nah, I don't think so," determined Flygon. "You would have anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm…maybe…"

"All the same, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ambling along the remainder of the trail, the pair eventually reached a hill overlooking a city with a heavy cluster of dark buildings. The spiral shape gave off a serpentine appearance from above. Several spots divided the city along its outskirts, with caves located above, ruins further out west, while deserts were located elsewhere. The sand further south varied between amber and reddish colors.

"There we go." Garchomp pointed ahead, further down the city. "You live in that area, right?"

"Yep, closer to the south."

"Huh, ok then…" Garchomp nodded as they made their way down toward it. "Well, it was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise, and thank you again." Flygon blinked and reached for his bag. "Oh, wait, I think I've got some money…"

"What? No, you don't need to," insisted Garchomp. "I was happy enough just helping you, honest."

"But—"

"Nope, that's the end of it."

"How do I buy a sculpture from you then?"

"Wait, you're still on that?"

"Sure!"

"Well, I do have—wait, you're just trying to pay me anyway."

"This will end in you getting money, whether it's for your guidance or for your products," persisted Flygon. "Your choice."

"Neither."

"Come on!"

"Look, I don't have anything on hand, so, you've got nothing to purchase from me anyway." Garchomp smirked. "Just take the kindness of a stranger and be happy that it worked out nicely for you."

"Ok, fine. I'm following you to your home until you take some kind of payment."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"There have to be dozens of ways that I can lose you out there," warned Garchomp.

"Then you won't have helped me get home after all," taunted Flygon. "Your kindness will have been wasted."

"My pride can handle it."

"But can your heart?"

"Huh?"

"It's a conscience thing again."

"Will you quit that?!"

"Never!"

"Ugh." Garchomp sighed and deflated. "There has to be a way to get you to give up."

"In your dreams."

"Wouldn't you like to be there?"

"Pfft."

"Hmm." Garchomp scratched his head as they approached the city's eastern gates. "Ok, well, how about, uh…tomorrow—"

"Today or I follow you back."

"Damn."

"Ha!"

"But I've got to get my materials back…" Garchomp shook his head. "Look, give me your address, and I'll give you mine. I'm insisting on tomorrow, and then…I don't know, buy me lunch or dinner?"

"Are you just going to give me a fake address?" Flygon stuck his tongue out. "I'm not falling for that."

"If I do that, you'll just go harass someone else," teased Garchomp. He dug a book from his back and swiped out two pages. "Here, I've got a pen…somewhere…"

"Give them here, I've got one out already."

"Oh, all right."

"This…is how you get to my place!" Flygon quickly scribbled his down and slid it into Garchomp's bag. "Now, what's yours?"

"Ok, if you go up north, you have to take left at the temple—"

"For the sand dragon or the behemoth?"

"Sand dragon."

"Would that be the earth temple or the sand steeple one?" Flygon snapped his fingers. "Oh, or is that one with the freaky giant gargoyle that looks like—?"

"Hey, hey, listen for a minute!"

"Sorry."

Laughing a bit, Garchomp detailed the directions for his home, as Flygon jotted them down. They chattered a bit more, as Flygon wandered toward his home and Garchomp followed him there. Blinking as they arrived to a small house, Garchomp glanced back to road behind him.

"Um…now I have to see which way I go back from here," he murmured.

"Aw, are you lost?"

"Nah, I'll manage."

"Hmph."

"Ha, I'll come back to you," promised Garchomp. "In fact, now that I'm here, it'll probably be easier."

"You better!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Garchomp stepped back, still looking to Flygon as he waved off. "Ok, so, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"All right." Flygon waved back. "Thank you again!"

"Sure!"

Pivoting back around, Garchomp wandered back along the streets they took, and Flygon watched him until he disappeared around the corner.

The next day, Flygon waited outside of his home, scanning the streets while trying to sort through the faces that bustled by. He rolled a rock around with his feet while he sat on a stone bench. A round red orangutan pushed a cart along, but slowed as he reached Flygon.

"Can I interest you in buying anything, Gon?"

"Huh?" Flygon blinked and shook his head. "Oh, sorry Mister Darmanitan. I'm trying to save up for something else today."

"Something else?" Darmanitan's eyebrows sizzled. "What's got your eye better than my merchandise?"

"Food, actually."

"You don't need to eat, you're plump enough," weighed Darmanitan.

"What?!"

"Relax, so am I!"

"That doesn't make it better!" Flygon growled but heaved out to settle. "It's going to be for myself and someone else."

"Ooh, got a date, did ya?" Darmanitan chuckled through his sharp teeth. "Anyone cute?"

"Are you crazy, you old ape?!" Flygon shook his head. "It's not a date, it's just to repay someone that was nice to me."

"Right, right, ok," murmured the unconvinced merchant. He rubbed his chin and studied Flygon. "So…when are they getting here?"

"Um…hopefully soon." Flygon batted the rock with his tail. "It was either for lunch or dinner, and now would be a good time for lunch, so…"

"Didn't you two agree to a time?"

"Not exactly…"

"Ah, so you're getting stood up."

"It's not a date!" Flygon groaned as he threw his head up. "Don't you have somewhere to roll that cart to?"

"Bah. Might as well be on my way, rather than sell to the rudest dragon of the city!"

"You wish I was the rudest," mumbled Flygon.

"Actually, yeah, I do." Darmanitan sighed as he scratched his back. "At least you listen to this old ape's gripes and babbling."

"Well, you listen to me too," reasoned Flygon, eyes fixating on passing clouds. "So, anyway, I guess I should apolo—"

"Oh, oh, hey there Gar!" Darmanitan waved. "You're a bit far from the north today!"

Jerking his head down and ahead, Flygon looked ahead as Garchomp approached. He smiled and waved, as he came up to the two.

"Hello Mister Darmanitan, I am far down here."

"Anything you want to buy?" The orangutan dug at his cart. "I'm sure that I've got a few gems that could fit a statue or something you're crafting!"

"Actually, I'm supposed to be going out to eat."

Pulling himself back up from his cart, Darmanitan blinked, shifting his attention between Flygon and Garchomp. His eyes lowered as his grin widened, while Flygon's face burned.

"Don't—"

"Definitely a cute choice," quietly teased Darmanitan.

Swinging his fist and bopping the ape over the head, Flygon strode to Garchomp as Darmanitan fumbled back. Nervously chuckling, Garchomp tapped his claws together.

"Uh…what was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't seem like that."

"Just shut up and come on." Flygon marched off. "Good luck with your sales, you crazy old ape!"

"Rotten dragon!" Darmanitan shook his fist. "You're lucky I like you, Gon!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Gar, you fix him up good, will ya?"

"Um…sure." Garchomp waved to the merchant. "See you around!"

"Cheers."

Garchomp hurried after Flygon, who wings flapped as he stomped onward. Dust whipped up, as another green dragon coughed and hacked while they passed one another. Chasing after him, Garchomp tugged at Flygon's arm.

"Maybe don't engulf the city in more sand than we already get?"

Whipping back around, Flygon blinked, as the other dragon coughed and brushed his fangs, wandering down another road while glaring at the two.

"Hum…good point," he relented.

"Also, good afternoon!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hi again." Flygon settled down and smirked. "I was worried you weren't going to come."

"Told you that I would!" Garchomp smiled. "Were you waiting long for me?"

"Long enough to have that old grump repeatedly pester me," grumbled Flygon.

"Darmanitan can get a bit annoying, but he's at least nice enough to listen when you need him to." Garchomp scraped his claws together as his shoulders rose. "But you seem to have a bit different of a relationship with him?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Ah-huh…"

"Just pick somewhere you'd like to eat."

"Oh, I've got a good spot!" Garchomp perked up, but then his shoulders slumped. "Actually, I was wondering about something."

"Hm?"

"Well…do you, um, have any other plans for today?" Garchomp rubbed behind his neck. "Because, uh…I don't. And, if you're free, maybe we could do lunch and dinner? And, um, something else besides eating too?"

"Wait, what?"

"Only if you're free!" Garchomp twisted away. "You know, if you're not, that's fine, I just, uh…" He glanced back as Flygon blinked at him. "Well…I haven't really had anyone to spend the day with in a while." He pointed back down the road. "Mister Darmanitan is about as close as I can get to a friend lately."

"Oh gods, you poor thing."

"Hush up!"

"No, that is serious," insisted Flygon. "He can't be the best you can do."

"How about you?" Garchomp waited as Flygon's eyes widened and he held his breath. "…He's the best you've got right now too, huh?"

"What?! No!"

"Ok, then who?"

"…Look, I've just been busy."

"Getting lost in deserts?"

"Yes." Flygon huffed. "Besides, I get carried away with work sometimes."

"Sure, right."

"Hey, that's actually a valid excuse." Flygon folded his arms. "What's yours?"

"Uh…" Garchomp blushed as his tail flopped to the ground. "So! Are you free?"

"As it just so happens…yes."

"Great!" Garchomp gestured further south. "Why don't you show me the desert down that way after we eat?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And then maybe we can go watch fire breathers?" Garchomp blinked and shook his head. "No, that sounds dull, and almost anyone can if they can use fire."

"We'll think of something." Flygon shrugged. "We could go flying or something."

"Oh, yeah!" Garchomp waved his arms. "I haven't gone in ages!"

"How do you not fly all the time?"

"It's just not something that comes to mind," admitted Garchomp. "Walking just comes a bit more naturally for me. Or digging underground, but that's different."

"Gods, you need company desperately."

"Hey! I didn't make fun of you _that_ much yesterday!"

"No?" Flygon scratched at his cheek. "Sure felt like it…"

"You're just a little evil, you know that?"

"Maybe I can be," joked Flygon. "Anyway, come on; now I'm getting really hungry."

"Right, let's go!"

After finding a spot to eat, Flygon and Garchomp ended up watching fire breathers first before going out to fly through the southern deserts. While flying around, they crashed into one another four times and rolled around the sands, laughing as they fooled around. Their day flew by as they shared a late dinner.

The next day, Flygon ventured up to the northern end of the city, and after getting lost down several streets, finally found his way to Garchomp's house. A bit bigger than his own, Flygon marveled at the home for a bit, and then watched Garchomp prepare small sculptures of kings and knights. He showed Flygon the variety that he worked on, including statues, pottery, chests, and mugs. Picking out a small statue of sand dragon god, Flygon argued with Garchomp until he accepted the purchase.

As the week carried on, Flygon dragged Garchomp to various shops as he collected maps and books on stars, trying to explain the stories that their ancestors would tell through depictions of the stars overhead. Though most of it went over Garchomp's head, he listened along as Flygon rambled on to detail constellations about bears and serpents. At one store, Garchomp picked up a pamphlet on stargazing locations in kingdoms outside of the Deserts Domain. Later that night, they went out for Flygon to point out the few constellations that he could find in the sky, just outside of the city border.

Two weeks later, the pair wandered along the market streets, chomping at apples they purchased. Though Flygon had convinced Garchomp to try some sweet flavors, both preferred the sour apples they collected. They slowed as they approached Darmanitan's market stall, and he struggled to entertain other citizens, who ended up wandering off on him. Groaning, the ape turned as the two dragons ambled over.

"Well, well, if it isn't Gar and Gon again." Darmanitan leaned against his cart while propping his face up with his hands. "It seems like you two go everywhere all the time now. I can't even figure out where you'll pop up next around here!"

"We don't go _everywhere_ together," countered Flygon, as he glanced to Garchomp, who puffed out his cheek and looked away. "…Have we been all over already?"

"Just about!"

"Wasn't asking you, old ape."

"Bah!"

"Um…we have been around a bit," admitted Garchomp. "Actually, have I been taking up too much time for you?"

"What? No way!"

"Tell us about your latest job then," mocked Darmanitan. He grinned as Flygon glanced down and kicked at the ground. "Well…?"

"Flygon, have I been distracting you?" Garchomp rubbed at his arm.

"No! It's fine, really," insisted Flygon. "Just…uh…" He twisted around to Darmanitan. "Ok, you lousy monkey—"

"Orangutan!"

"Whatever." Flygon folded his arms. "How much would you pay if I helped you out a few days a week?"

"Are ya joking? I can barely afford for myself!"

"Crap."

"Unless you help me pull in thrice as many customers, then maybe we can work something out!"

"Three times zero is still zero."

"You rotten chubby dragon!"

"Who are you calling chubby, tubby?!"

"Guys, guys, come on," pleaded Garchomp. "Fighting doesn't solve anything." Garchomp blinked and studied Darmanitan's cart. "…Actually…would you be willing to sell some sculptures here?"

"It took ya this long to think of that?"

"Apparently."

"Don't bully him! His work will make you rich!"

"Ha, we'll see." Darmanitan lowered his eyes. "Cute how you stick up for him though."

Flygon slammed his fist over Darmanitan's head, and Garchomp sighed as the two broke out into a fight that attracted a bigger crowd than Darmanitan gathered all day.

Five months later, after making a new batch of sculptures for Darmanitan's well-established market stand, Garchomp knocked on Flygon's door. The mystic dragon quickly threw it open, as Garchomp fumbled back.

"Gar!" Flygon grinned, but then frowned as Garchomp stumbled around. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Gon." He steadied himself and rubbed at the fin on his arm. "How are you doing today?"

"Not too bad, better seeing you now."

"Ha, ah…thanks."

"Hey, anytime." Flygon wandered inside, tugging Garchomp in after him. "Selling your sculptures at Mister Darmanitan's stand was a great idea! …Even if he is still a pain in the neck…"

"True, but uh, he makes for a pretty easygoing boss, all things considered." Garchomp paused as Flygon lowered his eyes. "Look, even if he's a little, ah, on my back over the supply for the demand, he isn't _that_ hard on me, or uh, as he probably could be."

"…Maybe not…"

"So, uh, I was hoping we could avoid a little bit of work talk today," confessed Garchomp. "Since, um…we do that a lot."

"Right! It's our first day off together in ages," realized Flygon. "…Huh. That's depressing to think about." He slouched as his wings lowered. "You'd think that we'd get a lot more time together." As Garchomp reached forward, Flygon perked up and clasped his hands together. "Oh! I forgot that I made some tea. Want me to get us some cups? I still have that really cute set you made."

"Sure, that would be great!"

After Flygon fetched the tea, the two dragons sat at his dining table; it was smaller than average ones, but quite comfortable for a familiar pair. Both waited as their tea sat, still a bit hot from the pot. Garchomp watched as Flygon gently twisted the cup around, admiring the swirling patterns of the dragon duo design.

"They almost look like they're dancing," observed Flygon as he rotated the cup.

"Yep, that was what I was going for, sky dancing," elucidated Garchomp. He tapped at the table, lightly tracing a circle in the air just above it. "So…what did you get to see last night?"

"Oh." Flygon sank down. "I, uh, didn't."

"Huh?"

"Well, folks at the restaurant around the southeast end got a real fire going," explained Flygon. "Several houses decided last night was good for staying out late by their fires in the southwest side. And near here, well, the taller buildings near the gates kind of get in the way of the view." Flygon sighed. "I didn't really have enough time to go to the other parts of the city, but it didn't make a difference by the east gate last week, or the west before that, so I figured it wasn't a big loss in the end."

"That…sucks, actually."

"Being in the city is really annoying sometimes," brought up Flygon. "It feels like there's never a clear night to watch the sky…"

"About that, actually." Garchomp tapped on his chin. "I was wondering, if you're really that passionate about your stargazing—"

"Astronomy," corrected Flygon.

"Right, right, whatever you call it," teased Garchomp. "Anyway, there are probably better locations if you go up north more, towards the Mountains Monarchy." He waited as Flygon listened, and then carried on. "There are still a bunch of cities and probably more activity in a lot of places up there, but I…may have heard about a few spacious places to live. Dimmer lighting, lots of sky to view, stuff that's up your alley."

"Really? You found out about that for me?" Flygon beamed as Garchomp nodded. "That's great!" Flygon hopped up for a moment, but sank back down. "But…I can't."

"Huh?" Garchomp blinked. "Why not?"

"Can you even imagine me alone in the mountains?" Flygon shook his head. "I get lost easily enough in the deserts as it is! If I go out there, I'll never find my way around." He curled his tail around himself. "Besides, living alone just…sounds really hard."

"Well, that's…kind of why I was thinking about going with you," suggested Garchomp.

"Wait, what?"

"There are a lot of rocks and other materials to work with sculpting in the mountains," divulged Garchomp. "Sand and the stones down here can only offer so much. They've probably got gemstones up by them, along with other kinds of marble and clay, more metals, wood, and even ice if I'm crazy enough." Flygon shuddered and Garchomp chuckled. "Yeah, maybe not that one too much. But, it's an idea. You can go up to map stars, and I get more material to work with. And…we could, um, live togther." He softly smiled. "So…does that sound like a good plan?"

"Actually, yeah! It does!" Flygon zipped over and gave Garchomp a tight hug. He smirked as he pulled back a bit. "It does kind of sound like you're making an excuse so that I don't go alone or because you want company to move away with."

"Not entirely…wrong," caved Garchomp, pushing up from his seat.

"Uh-huh." Flygon giggled and embraced Garchomp again. "But still, it is a great idea, and I'd be happy to go with you. So, thank you."

Blushing as he slowly hugged Flygon back, Garchomp nervously chuckled and gently patted Flygon, muttering a low, "You're welcome…"

"Oh, and obviously, let's do it!" Flygon tugged back as Garchomp blankly stared at him, his mouth parting open a bit. "…Moving, that is. Let's…do it, move." Flygon shrugged and pulled away, twisting away to hide his flushed face. "Um. I'm going to go see what I should pack!"

For a moment, Garchomp mindlessly nodded with a smile stuck on his face. He blinked hard and shook his head. "Shouldn't we see what we can afford first?"

"…Oh yeah, that would be important."

After a year, the two dragons finally saved enough to move off to the Mountains Monarchy. Neither had many reservations about leaving home, but when it came to breaking the news to Darmanitan…

"What do you mean you're both leaving?!"

"It's so that Flygon will be able to get a better view," reasoned Garchomp. "That'll allow him to better follow his passion in astronomy."

"Astro-what?"

"Studying stars and relations," simplified Flygon.

"And why would you want to do that?!"

"Because it's just something that I've enjoyed researching for years," defended Flygon. "There are so many stories that we tell using the stars, and there's so much that we don't know about them, or comets, or the cosmic events and anomalies—"

"What in the hell are you even talking about?!"

"The one thing that really livens me up in life's offerings." Flygon folded his arms. "That keeps me going when I ask myself about the more that I want to do in life. You had other dreams that you wanted to follow, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I settled with this!" Darmanitan gestured to his cart, but when he turned and glared at it, he sank down. "And…this wasn't even close to what I wanted…"

"…So…?"

"Not like I can actually stop either of you from leaving," admitted Darmanitan. "It's just going to horrid going back to square one."

"Come on, you've got more products and business with help from the outreach we helped you provide," countered Flygon. "You got to go around more to grab customer attention while I watched your stall, and nowadays you don't need me to do that for you anymore."

"Plus, I'm leaving you with some solid sculptures to sell," piped up Garchomp.

"But you're taking the skill away with you!" Darmanitan sank down. "What do I do when I run out?"

"You'll have to order more from Garchomp and be patient until they're sent to you," suggested Flygon. "So you can still do business with us, but it'll just have waiting time included."

"That's a horrible trade-off."

"Hate it and us all you want for it, but that's how it goes," concluded Flygon.

"…As much as I could hate you, I suppose I don't." Darmanitan laughed. "Even if we got on each other's nerves all the time, I think I actually got used to you more than I did before." He smiled at the two dragons. "You two take care of each other, and come back to visit some day before I'm too old."

"Of course we will," promised Garchomp. "…It might be a while, but we will eventually."

"Don't miss us until then," mocked Flygon.

"I think I do already."

"Hey, don't tell us that," complained Flygon, tears lining his eyes. "You're only going to make it harder!"

"Ha, sorry." Darmanitan folded his arms. "Go on, we're done for today, so, be off, both of you." He smiled. "And take care."

Glancing at one another, Garchomp and Flygon nodded, and swept down to hug Darmanitan before they left.

Two months later, on a mountain ridge overlooking a lake, Flygon tugged Garchomp from their home to go look at the night sky. He beamed as they found an opening between trees, pulling the blue dragon closer to him. Flygon took his arm and helped him trace the stars above.

"See, right there, that's what they use for the third month symbol, which traces out to shape like Alomomola," pointed out Flygon. "But, now that we're out here, we can find the harder to spot shapes, so the ones nearest to that would be—"

"The two Luvdisc?"

"Yes!" Flygon whirled around as he wrapped Garchomp's arm into his. "Oh, you remembered!"

"Ha, uh, that story was kind of cute…their legend, anyway." Garchomp blushed as his tail swatted a pebble. "Not that it's a big deal or anything, just some lover story romance thing. And…" He trailed off as he looked to Flygon, who smirked at him. "Uh…I'm still talking."

"I noticed."

"Please stop me."

"No."

"Ugh."

"Ok, fine," relented Flygon. "If you look over this way, you'll see two swirling shapes from the stars, and for the longest time, people argued over which legendary dragon duo they represented." He blinked and rubbed his cheek. "Actually, I think they still do."

"Folks arguing over their gods and which is the best among them," murmured Garchomp. "Always fun…"

"For all we know, it could be any pair of dragons," assessed Flygon. "It could be a storied duo, or it could be a simple pairing between even—"

"You and me?"

"…Sure, actually."

"Hmm…" Garchomp tapped at his chin, and nodded. "I think that'll help me remember that one a little more for next time." He grinned and winked to Flygon, who hesitated as he smiled to him. Blinking, Garchomp tilted his head. "Look, it helps me a bit better, ok?"

"That's fine, I just…" Flygon tapped his fingers together. "I need to tell you something. Or, uh, better express something to you."

"What is it?"

They both quieted as they turned to face one another, as the night air gently rustled a few bushes, but nothing more. Flygon's hand quaked as he stroked back against his face, rubbing his neck a bit. Garchomp's tail swayed a bit, his attention trained on his partner.

"Thank you again for helping us get here."

"Hey, you helped too!"

"But it was your idea," reminded Flygon. "And, I…I don't think I've ever been this happy, or not in ages. So, again, thank you."

Leaning forward, Flygon pressed his lips against Garchomp. He jolted but quickly moved into the kiss. It lasted a moment longer, but Flygon pulled back and covered his mouth.

"Sorry! Sorry, that was…" Flygon nervously chuckled and sank away from Garchomp. "I have no idea why I did that, and I didn't even ask, that was so wrong—"

"Actually, it was completely fine," insisted Garchomp. His eyes lowered as he smirked. "More than fine for me."

"Uh, yeah, but I…um…" Flygon shifted his eyes around back and forth to the mountainside, and he quickly spun away. "Well, this air's been refreshing, but it's late, so now's probably a good time to head back! Ha, uh, let's go before it gets too cold!"

As Flygon marched off, Garchomp paused for a moment and gazed at the ground. He lifted his head and studied the stars in the sky above.

"Should we…not share the bed tonight?"

"No, no, we can definitely do that still," insisted Flygon. "Especially because we only have the one, and, uh…I like cuddling into you." His wings lifted out and Flygon smacked his head, while Garchomp returned his attention to his blushing companion. "I have no idea why I even mentioned that. Come on!"

Grinning as his face flushed over, Garchomp followed after Flygon, closing the distance between them as quickly as he could.

The next morning, Garchomp picked at an amethyst, cutting it into smaller and rounder shapes. He sighed as he carefully placed two into a miniature dragon sculpture, giving the statue shimmering eyes. He glanced at the teacups that sat between him and Flygon, who drummed at a star map he had recently sketched.

Turning the statue around, Garchomp waved his claw before it. Flygon kept his attention on his map, until Garchomp cleared his throat. Picking his head up, Flygon blinked as Garchomp smiled and gestured again to his new creation.

"Pretty cute," noted Flygon. "Did you make the other one of the queen yet?"

"Already did that one," confirmed Garchomp. "Hopefully I'll get orders for her regal likeness, and then buyers will line up for commissions and products!" He paused and blinked before lowering his brow as he glowered back down to his statue. "Is it too cute? I was aiming for something cooler this time…"

"Even still, we're going to run out of money unless we're both chipping in," brought up Flygon. "I'm going to get a new job in a few days." He gazed down at his sketch. "Hopefully doing something that I really love, if they'll have me…"

"They'd be crazy not to," determined Garchomp, and he beamed to Flygon. "No one matches your energy for astronomy. Not in the deserts, and not on the mountains."

"I don't know about that," doubted Flygon. "Pretty sure I've got some competition up here, especially since folks here actually have the space to see the sky."

"You'll be fine, and I'll help you find something when you're ready to head out," he promised. "But, for now, I'm going to go get some more supplies." Garchomp got up and grabbed his bag. He paused and turned back to Flygon. "Then maybe later, um, we can talk more about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I, uh, wanted to figure out what we are."

"Roommates?"

"Besides that, because I…" Garchomp hesitated and shook his head. "Nah, we'll talk about it later tonight."

"Was I too weird last night?" Flygon gripped at the table. "I know that under the stars I was bad, and then after when we were in bed—"

"No, no, that's not it at all," insisted Garchomp. "Actually, yesterday was fantastic." He blushed and slung his bag around his shoulder. "But, um…I'm hoping we can talk it out more." He smiled to Flygon. "It'll be a good talk, I'm pretty sure. But, that's for later, and it'll be fine." He glanced back to the door behind him, and then returned his gaze to Flygon. "Um…unless you want to get started now?"

"Hmm…no, you're going to want to get out there, before they're done digging and selling for the day," realized Flygon. "I can't keep you forever."

"Sure you can."

"Gar, go on." Flygon stuck out his tongue. "I've got nowhere to go today, so I'll be waiting until you're back. No need to worry about me getting lost out there."

"Fine, ok, I'll pretend I'm not excited or anything," relented Garchomp. His toothy grin took over again. "Even if that's impossible." He nervously chuckled as he backed up and bumped into the door. "Uh! Right, that's…there. Anyway!" He pushed it open and paused, turning back to Flygon once more. "…I'll see you tonight, Gon."

"See you later."

They waved to one another as Garchomp slowly stepped outside of their home, and lingered as he closed the door, looking as Flygon waved and watched him until the door was shut and he was gone.

Neither realized how long later would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line is an odd tease if you haven't read the main stories, but if you have, boy, does that pack a punch.
> 
> But anyway, yeah! That's a cute one-shot that works for quasi-canon building on Flygon's relationship with Garchomp, which is almost a relationship, but they just never quite got around to bringing it forward. Reminds you of another couple, perhaps? I'm sure you know the one.
> 
> If any antagonists were to get layered background to their story, however, I had these two at the front of the line. Lucario is likely to get depth added to the main story arcs, so I'm saving him up for that. Given Flygon and Garchomp's role in the main series, well...they had the best material to elaborate on.
> 
> Also, I don't think I was using a Darmanitan for the fanfics before, so, now I have one that I got to use. Didn't really bother thinking out the Zen Mode part, but, I think he was a cute option. Annnd he's how they got their nicknames for each other. Everyone go "aww" for a second.
> 
> There was definitely "artistic interpretations" on both sculpting and astronomy here, since I know absolutely nothing on both topics. Though I don't think I detailed either, I apologize for inaccuracies or poor representation. But, at least that adds to the diversity to the interests of the cast!
> 
> Anyway, that should wrap this one up well enough. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
